


Shepard's Education in Submission

by Pomyum



Series: Shepard's Education in Submission [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Other, S&M, cockring, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Commander Shepard finds herself becoming Jack and Miranda's willing cockslut, the pair slowly transforming her into the perfect slave.  Others, however, a more than willing to take advantage of her newfound submission.A commission by Shadowkhan93The first part of the story, by NidoranDuran, can be foundhere.





	1. Jack and Miranda's Sexual Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to keep her mind off of her sexual encounter with Jack and Miranda, in which the pair used Shepard like a cheap hooker, the Commander finds herself forced to submit in order to receive the orgasmic high she now craves.

"Commander?" The voice seemed distant, another world away. It was a minor detail, nibbling at Commander Shepard's mind. She'd been trained to notice every variable in her environment, absorbing all possible information, spotting every possible threat, plotting every possible route of escape should things go wrong. So she noticed the speaker, the question yet another tidbit her mind, stored away for use should it be required.

"Commander?" Came the voice again, louder this time, the speaker closer to Shepard. Her head jerked up, her mind finally registering that the voice was part of the conversation she was having, and it needed to be acknowledged. 

"Sorry, James," she said, turning her full attention to the man standing in front of her. "Had a lot to deal with lately."

"Yeah, no kidding," Vega said, cocking his head to the side in concern. "You alright, Commander? You've been a million miles away for the past week."

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." The Commander drew herself up to her full height, squaring her soldiers and straightening her tunic. "I trust your judgment. Implement the armory changes as you see fit."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, snapping to attention and saluting. Shepard wheeled on her heel and left the room, heading to the lift and up to the command deck. 

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustrated with herself. She'd never had problems focusing on the task at hand before. She'd always been a consummate professional, able to put work before everything else, shoving secondary concerns to the side. This included her personal life, and most definitely her sex life. Work hard, play hard was standard practice in the Alliance Navy, but work always came before play. 

So why the hell was she so incredibly distracted by her need for the peak she'd reached with Miranda and Jack? Certainly, it had been... well, to call it amazing wasn't enough. It had been the most incredible moment of her life. Sleeping with Liara for the first time, getting high and fucking that big-tittied slut back on Earth when she was sixteen. Though great, they didn't even compare. None of her previous sexual encounters had even come close to how astonishing it felt to be dominated. 

She thought about it constantly. Being locked in the room and bound after she'd walked in on the two fucking. Feeling Jack enter her, the first time Shepard ever had another girlcock inside her. The verbal abuse, being forced into the bed or the floor by the weight of her domineering mistresses. The sensation of her own saliva dripping down her body, mixing with the cum covering her skin. 

And the cock ring. Oh, it was like no sensation she ever even knew existed. Having her cock constantly erect, blood pumping through as her pussy was fucked, the immense member flopping around, unable to find release. It was almost the height of pleasure, matched only by the moment she'd finally been allowed to cum. As both women jerked her off, finally bringing her to climax, she'd screamed at the top of her lungs. Her cries filled the room as her cock erupted, showering all three women with the Commander's semen.

It was a moment of absolute bliss..., and it was immediately followed by being swiftly dressed and shoved out of the room without ceremony, the two women casting aside the sex-toy they'd finished using. 

She hadn't been able to focus since. Even as she walked to her station on the bridge she was unable to concentrate. She'd never once had this problem before.

Since leaving Earth, Shepard had been a soldier, and sought relief and relaxation wherever she could. She'd fucked many different women over the years, all over the galaxy, including some she couldn't even remember since she'd been drunk off her ass at the time. Back before she'd left Earth, sex had been a regular pastime when she was with the Tenth Street Reds. Shepard had been having sex since she was thirteen, and not once had thoughts of fucking ever interfered with her work before. 

So why the hell had she been completely unable to concentrate as of late? She was the Commander of the Normandy, goddamnit. She couldn't afford to be a dimwitted schoolgirl with her head stuck in the clouds. 

She decided to perform her rounds. Maybe a quick tour of the Normandy would get her mind back on track. 

She stepped into the lift, eyes to the floor, forcing her mind to focus on the ship's issues. Her eyes passed over a pair of boots, and lifted to see the white suit of Miranda Lawson standing in the lift, one hand on her hip, a smirk across her face.

"Oh shit," Shepard though, as she stood just inside the elevator, dumbstruck. 

The woman seemed to glow in the elevator's low light, her body shimmering. Shepard's eyes took in the woman's exquisite body. Her ample bosoms, the suit tightly grasping the spheres, prominently displaying them to all onlookers. Her hidden bulge, only now visible to Shepard since she knew to look. Her luscious hips, smooth curves slowly giving way to muscular, perfectly toned legs. Her flat stomach, her long, delicate fingers, that beautiful neck that Shepard wanted so badly to run her tongue along. Her raven hair, her sweet, red lips. 

But it was her eyes that ensorceled the Commander. Blue stars that trapped Shepard's mind in their crystal glare, a mirror from which she couldn't escape. 

The woman was a goddess. Engineered perfection.

"Commander," Miranda said in her posh accent. Shepard shook herself to attention, drawing herself up and stepping fully into the lift, selecting the cargo bay. 

"Miranda," Shepard said in as professional a tone as she could manage.

"I'm glad I caught you, Shepard. There's a few things I'd like to discuss with you regarding ship operations." Shepard just nodded, watching the elevator doors slowly close. Eagerness and trepidation gripped her. She knew what was coming.

"Alright, let's hear 'em." 

The doors closed. The lift began to drop. A hand gripped Shepard's breast, squeezing it roughly, the fingers grasping as if trying to rip it off. Another hand slapped her ass hard, again and again. 

"Mmm, I will admit, Commander," Miranda said, her voice inches from Shepard's ear, "I did wonder what it would have been like to fuck you back when you were on my table. This sweet body of yours, it's skin newly grown, your pubic hair not even come in yet. Truth is, I masturbated quite a few times to your luscious naked body. I never came on you, worried that it might upset the Illusive Man."

The woman leaned in, her teeth gently nibbling on Shepard's ear. 

"But you're the Commander of the Normandy, now. You can say no... but you won't." Miranda's hand descended, moving from the breast to Shepard's rapidly engorging cock. "Will you?" 

"No...," Shepard said breathlessly. Miranda giggled. 

"Tell me, you little fucking cum-slut...," Miranda said, her voice becoming a barely audible whisper in the Commander's ear, "do you want me to make you cum?" 

"Yes." 

The lift ceased moving. Miranda stepped away from Shepard, her stance becoming casual as the doors began to open.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll send the details to your computer." Shepard, still flustered, just nodded. She stepped out, doing her best to hide her massive erection. She turned just as the doors began to close, Miranda throwing her a quick, knowing smile. 

Shepard's head turned about, making sure no one was watching her. She quickly adjusted herself, hiding her cock as best she could. She took a breath, trying to calm down, and then began to wonder why she'd gone to the cargo bay when she'd intended to go to the crew deck. The answer seemed rather simple. She wanted as much time in the lift with Miranda as possible. She'd been craving time with the woman for the past week, and every private moment they'd had together had been fleeting.

It was teasing. Endless teasing. Miranda and Jack had both been consummate professionals the past few days... on missions, anyway. During briefings, both women constantly lobbed innuendo at Shepard, doing their best to make her as uncomfortable as possible in front of the crew. Suddenly, the topic of chickens came up an awful lot, along with cats, just so the two could talk about cocks and pussies. Their feet constantly rubbed Shepard's under the table, their toes often moving up along her legs, sometimes even going up to her crotch. Shepard had learned just how much willpower it took to maintain a straight face and keep from blushing while toes were massaging her vagina or her cock. And finding herself both soaking and rock hard made it impossible for her to walk away from the conference table until several minutes after everyone else did. 

When Shepard found herself alone with either of them, they suddenly turned on her. They slapped her body, groped her roughly, kissed and licked her skin or sucked at her breasts so hard it actually hurt, even through the uniform. They verbally berated her, calling her all sort of horrible things: slut, cumdumpster, and whore being their favorites. She was insulted endlessly, their hands causing all sorts of pain, though never leaving marks on any visible areas. 

It reminded Shepard of her initiation into the Tenth Street Reds, with two critical differences: Miranda and Jack were doing it for a sexual thrill, and Shepard was loving the hell out of it.

She'd spent the last week masturbating furiously in her quarters, several times a day. She tried to hold back, to bring herself to the brink and stay there, as the two women had done to her. She couldn't manage it, though. No matter how long she held back, it wasn't the same. Masturbating alone with a cock ring was fun, but not the mind-altering explosion of ecstasy and bliss she'd experienced with Miranda and Jack. 

So she'd come to crave the small moments in the hallways, in her office, in the lift, wherever the ladies found her. They'd tease her, feel her body, make her want them, and then pull back, giving her no release, no satisfaction. She'd weakly protest, tell them to stop, try to wriggle out of their grasp. In truth, though, she found it exhilarating. It was amazing... and it was a nightmare. When she'd been with them before, they'd eventually given her release when they were done with her. Now, though, all they did was wind her up and let her go. They were acting, quite purposefully, like a couple of cock teases. They'd get the Commander hard, then move on, leaving her to take care of herself. And it was never as good, no matter how many times she jerked off, no matter how long she held back before release. 

She needed the girls in her again. She needed to feel them throbbing, spitting their loads inside of her, covering her in their glorious juices. She needed their loving to bring her to that glorious peak. 

The Commander groaned and shook her head. She did it again. She'd left for her rounds, and was spending the whole time thinking about Jack and Miranda. She told herself to concentrate, nodded, and lifted her head, ready to get to work.

Jack stood right in front of her.

"Fuck!" Shepard thought. 

Jack's body wasn't the perfect specimen of femininity that Miranda's was, but it was glorious in its own way. Her near-nudity was a constant turn on, her tattoos only making her more exotic, more dangerous. The scar on her lips drew attention, making Shepard want to kiss them every time she look into the woman's eyes. Jack looked like a woman who wanted to pounce on the Commander, rip her clothes to shred, and fuck her right then and there. 

And it was to the Commander's constant aggravation that Jack didn't do just that.

"Shepard," Jack said. "Mind if I grab your ear? Got some things I wanted to get off my chest." 

"Like my cum?" Shepard thought, before purging it from her mind. She nodded.

"Fine. Let's walk and talk."

Shepard moved about the bay, inspecting the shuttle, various pieces of equipment, the crew members performing their duties. Jack followed behind her, talking, though Shepard honestly couldn't say about what. It was all noise to her. She was doing her best to put the woman out of her mind, and concentrate on the ship's needs. 

Soon, Shepard found herself moving back to the lift. She clearly wasn't going to get any better on her rounds if Jack and Miranda kept getting a hold of her. She decided to head back to the bridge. Naturally, Jack followed her. 

The doors began to close, and to Shepard's complete lack of surprise, she found her body whipping around. Her face slammed into the door, one arm pinned behind her back. Jack's free hand went between Shepard's leg, massaging the Commander's thick, swiftly growing member. 

"It really doesn't take much to get you going, huh, you fucking slut?" Jack said, berating her. "I figured you and the cheerleader were both such uptight bitches since you never got laid. Turns out, you're both giant, cum-guzzling sluts, but you.... You aren't the controlling alpha bitch you pretend to be. You like it when you're used like a sex-aid, don't you, whore? You like it because that's what you are. Nothing more than a tool to make me cum.

"I'm right, aren't I?" When no response was forthcoming, Jack spat onto the Commander's cheek. "Aren't I!?" 

"No...," Shepard whimpered. "Please, let me go...,"

"Fuck you, bitch. You know what I'm gonna do to your lying ass? You know what I'm gonna do tonight?"

Shepard's heart skipped. Was Jack going to give her what she needed? Was Jack going to fuck her, finally?

Shepard felt Jack release her, and step away, the lift coming to a stop and the doors opening.

"I think I'm gonna sit in my bunk and watch the fight. Ever see two Krogan beat the shit out of each other in a ring with just their fists? It's great. So fuckin' bloody. Anyway, later Commander."

Shepard stepped off the lift, moving quickly to her computer console, hoping to hide her erection. The lift closed behind her, Jack heading off. 

"Fucking bitches," Shepard thought. A week, and they hadn't done anything but tease her. It was almost too much to bear. 

"Commander," came a soft-spoken voice from the side.

"Yes, Kelly?" Shepard said to the gorgeous redheaded Yeoman standing at her side. 

"I was wondering if we could speak?" Shepard judged that her erection was hidden, and turned to the Yeoman. 

"Sure, Kelly. What's on your mind?" 

"Actually, I was hoping to speak in private." A small bit of fear gripped Shepard's heart. Did Kelly know?

The two headed to Shepard's cabin, the Commander offering Kelly a seat before sitting down herself.

"What's on your mind, Kelly?"

"Commander, as you know, part of my job is to keep an eye on crew members' mental states, make sure everyone is functioning at peak efficiency. That includes you."

"Shit," Shepard though. Kelly did know. 

"Uh-huh."

"A few crew members have noticed your... distraction, the past week or so. I did as well, and I figured you were just a little stressed. I was going to recommend a day or two off just to relax, but I realized that might not solve the problem."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, it might be more accurate if I said problems. The two of them. As in, Jack and Miranda." Shepard's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open. She drew in breath, ready to deny the accusation. It was pointless, though. Kelly knew. She was the most observant member of the crew. That was her job. 

"How did you find out?" 

"How you behave around the two of them. How they behave around you. The things they say that pass over everyone else's heads but make you blush. Then there was how you came to a stop when you stepped onto the lift with Miranda earlier, and how flustered you were when you stepped off with Jack behind you." 

"You saw that?" Kelly nodded.

"I've been worried about you, so I've been keeping an eye out." Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me?" Kelly blushed, brushing her hair away from her face, her eyes momentarily looking downwards.

"You're my Commander. No one's more important to me than you." Kelly was incredibly insightful and observant, but Shepard was no slouch when it came to reading her crew. Kelly's nervously balled fists, the way she couldn't look Shepard in the eyes for a few seconds. It told the Commander everything she needed to know about how Kelly felt. 

The Yeoman cleared her throat.

"Anyway, the point is Commander, I can see that whatever is going on is affecting your work. You're nowhere near as focused as you need to be. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" 

Shepard's throat constricted. There was no way she was going to tell Chambers what had happened in Miranda's quarters. She wanted to say something, though. She trusted Kelly, and wanted to hear her advice.

"I've always been in control, Kelly. Always. Now, though, I find myself... in a situation that demands I let that go. I need to. But, I can't..." She couldn't seem to find the words to tell Chambers what she meant. "I can't seem to get what I need. I don't know how to explain this." 

"Miranda and Jack are teasing you, but it won't go further than that?" Shepard shrugged, and nodded. Goddamn, Chambers missed nothing.

"Commander, I see two possible ways forward here. Either you can put both of them in their place, and end it. In that case, you'll have to get whatever sexual relief you need somewhere off-ship. Or, you can convince them to give you what you need."

"But I can't force it, Kelly. That's the point."

"I didn't say force. I said convince. I think both of them are waiting for you to make your move, and it has to be one of subservience. This sort of sexual relationship is all about control. Give them what they want, and they'll give you relief. Let go of being the Commander, and be who they want you to be, at least for a little while." Shepard sighed, and nodded.

"I think I can do that. Thank you, Kelly. I don't know what I'd do without you." Chambers smiled.

"My pleasure, Shepard. Please, just let me know if you need anything further. I'm always ready to listen." The Yeoman stood, turning to leave.

"I will. And Kelly? When we're alone, you can call me Jane." Kelly blushed, brushing her fiery hair away from her eyes once again, her finger trailing down her face. 

"Okay, Jane." Kelly turned and left, leaving a flustered Shepard thinking about how best to prostrate herself before the women she desperately wanted to fuck her. 

* * *

The crew had been assembled in the conference room, the various team members in their seats. Shepard sat at the table's apex. She took a deep breath, looking at each crew member in turn. Besides the usual combat members, Kelly Chambers had also been asked to join them. Shepard wanted her presence in the room, to help bolster her resolve.

Her eyes finally came to rest on Jack and Miranda. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she had no choice. She needed to get her mind back on track, and for that she needed the two ladies to fuck her. She reasoned that she was still in control of the situation. She would be doing what she wanted, getting what she wanted. She was just using... creative language to get it. 

Still, it would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to ask for. 

"Everyone, I know I've been... distracted over the past few days. Things have been rough all around. For all of us. You've all been doing wonderful work, giving this ship... giving me... your all." Her eyes came to rest on Miranda and Jack for her last words. Both women smirked. 

"My own state of mind being so fractured is temporary. In fact, I think it will be gone by this evening. For this, what I need is... you." Again, her eyes came to rest on the ladies. She needed them to know that the speech was for them. 

"It's been suggested to me that I need to relinquish control, and let you all do what you do best. You're all the best in the galaxy at what you do. You all extraordinary. We're not done yet. There's always work to be done, a galaxy to be saved, and each of us, each of you, will need to give me your all." Her eyes met Miranda's, the woman holding back a grin.

"So, I'm asking you. I'm...," she choked on the words, "begging you, to give me everything you've got. Please." 

Nods, agreements, a few awkward glances. Miranda and Jack did nothing, trying their best to hold their expressions in check. Kelly Chambers caught the Commander's eye, and smiled, nodding imperceptibly.

After most everyone had shuffled out, Miranda kept her seat. Only Shepard and Mordin remained in the room with them. Miranda watched the door close behind the others, then got up and walked over to the Commander. 

"Nice speech, Commander. The Illusive Man was right in thinking that we needed to bring you back. You can inspire a crew like nobody else." 

"Yes, yes," agreed Mordin, speaking rapidly. "Quite wonderful. Must have been hard, letting go of control to expose yourself emotionally. Difficult for commanders to do. Shows leadership, self-sacrifice. Good qualities."

"Indeed, Commander," Miranda said. "In relation to what you said, I have some things I'd like to show you when you have some time. I have to get some work done, but would you mind stopping by my quarters in an hour or so?" 

Shepard felt weak-legged, her breath coming up short. 

"Uh, sure...," she coughed. "Sure, Miranda. I'll be by." 

"See you then, Commander." Mordin caught Shepard's attention, and began to rattle off his plans. The Commander heard him, distantly, her mind absorbing the details even as it drifted off to fantasies about Miranda and Jack.

* * *

The door slid open, revealing a darkened interior. Both Jack and Miranda sat within, Miranda with one leg crossing the other, and Jack leaning straight back, her legs splayed wide open. 

"Lookie who's here, babe?" Jack said. A grin crossed her face as the door slid closed. Shepard turned around, hitting the lock, ensuring their privacy. 

"I see," Miranda said, licking her lips. "Hello, Commander Shepard. Loved your little speech earlier. Nice to see you can swallow your pride."

Jack moved in close to the Commander, her hand caressing Shepard's shoulder. 

"We knew she would eventually. You've been craving our cocks all week, haven't you? Wanting us to treat you like the cum dumpster you are? Is that what you want us to do?" 

Shepard swallowed, suddenly terrified. She knew what the women would do to her once they had her at their mercy. She wanted it, but every instinct in her body was fighting for her to hold onto control. She was fighting those instincts with every ounce of her will. She needed to give in, let the others control her, rule her. Only then could she find her way back to that raw, painful, agonizing ecstasy. 

"Yes," she said simply. Miranda scoffed.

"Oh, you can do better than that, bitch," she said, standing up. She approached Shepard, stopping inches from the woman's face. 

"Strip." 

Shepard felt her skin burning, shame suddenly flowing through her body. She did as she was told, though. Blushing, her face beat-red, she began to remove her uniform. She shed the hoodie she'd worn, followed by her tank top, and her bra. She removed her boots, her socks, her pants, and finally, her panties. She burned crimson as she bent over, Jack gaze lingering on her cunt, Miranda's on her bosoms. 

She pulled herself upwards, her head hanging, her arm crossed just under her breasts. She wanted to cover them, but forced herself not to. No doubt, the two women wanted to see every inch of her. Her body was an astonishing example of physical fitness. Rock-hard abs and thighs, muscular arms, an incredibly toned ass, and not an ounce of fat to be seen. 

"Mmm," moaned Jack. "I didn't get to appreciate her body all clean like this last time she was in here. Goddamn, this bitch has one tight fuckin' body!" 

"Doesn't she?" Miranda chimed in. "I'd always appreciated her dedication to maintaining herself. I like a woman who stays fit. Like you, babe." Jack and Miranda leaned in, their lips locking together inches in front of the Commander.

"You like that, Shepard?" Jack asked. "You want to feel us? Want us to fuck you?" Shepard nodded vigorously.

"Well, then," Miranda said with a smirk, "you need to convince us. Beg. On your knees." 

Before she even realized what she was doing, Shepard was lowering herself to the floor. Her stomach roiled with shame, her chest burning as she made ready to prostrate herself before the two ladies. Despite her reservations, she was rock hard. She was so aroused, and couldn't wait for the pair to begin using her like....

"Using me like the whore I am," she thought.

"Please," she said, her hands folding together. "Please. I need you to fuck me. I'll do anything you want. Anything. I'm begging you. I need to feel your cocks inside me." 

"Who are you?" Miranda asked. Shepard started to answer, realizing it was the wrong answer.

"Your whore," she said. 

"And what are you going to do?"

"Whatever you want." 

Jack started to laugh, running her hand through Shepard's red hair. 

"What a good little bitch. Now, put these on." Two objects landed at Shepard's knees, both immediately recognizable. A red collar, matching her hair in color, and a cock ring. Shepard's eyes locked onto the ring, her head becoming light. 

"I...," she began, stammering.

"Shut up!" Miranda said. "You will speak when spoken to, slut." 

Shepard just nodded. She reached down, grabbing the collar. She placed it around her neck, locking it in place, before reaching for the ring. She was hauled back up, though, as Jack grasped the collar from behind. 

"Not tight enough. Unlike your whore cunt." Jack re latched the collar, fastening it uncomfortably tight around her neck. Shepard took several deep breaths, trying to get used to the pressure around her neck. Finally catching her breath, Shepard leaned down, picking up the cock ring. 

She turned it over in her hands. It was beautiful, in its own way. Metallic gold in color, but with four silver bands at regular intervals, red circles inside the bands. Holding it, Shepard could already feel her cock hardening in anticipation of throbbing against the metal, the organ begging for release that wouldn't come for some time. 

Shepard sat staring at the ring sitting the palm of her hand for some time.

"Hey! What's the hold up, bitch?" Jack demanded. 

"Sorry," Shepard said, moving the ring to the tip of her cock. She stopped there, anticipating the feeling of the cold metal sliding along her cock. Trepidation held her back. 

"Fuck this, Miranda. The bitch still isn't ready." 

"What?!" Shepard cried out.

"Shut it!" Miranda screamed in her face. "I said you'll speak when you're spoken to. And clearly you're not ready for this. Maybe you need another week or so before you'll do what we tell you without question or hesitation."

"No, please!" Shepard screamed. Without thinking, she slipped the ring on, swiftly sliding it to the base of her cock. "Please, I'll do whatever you say instantly." She threw herself fully to the ground in prostration.

"Just don't send me away. Let me be your whore." 

Shepard couldn't see what the two women were doing, but heard Miranda sit back down, picking something up from her desk.

"Hmm. I suppose we can give it a try. Let's get started." Suddenly, an intense buzzing around Shepard's cock began, a sudden and vicious vibration. She realized with a start that they hadn't thrown a normal ring around her dick. 

It was a vibrating cock ring. 

Shepard immediately sat up, crying out as she grasped her rigid cock. Already, she could feel herself nearing orgasm. Just a little abuse and a bit of buzzing around her dick, and she was ready to blow. That wasn't fair. They hadn't given her any time to build up. She was going to spend the entire night on edge, ready to explode. 

She heard metal snapping as Jack grabbed her collar. Shepard looked down, her breath coming rapidly, and saw that Jack had attached a leash. Miranda held out her hand, asking for the it. As she did, her other hand began to undo her zipper, allowing her immense cock freedom from its prison. It popped out, bouncing left and right before finally settling onto her stomach.

"Let me have her," Miranda said. Jack's brow furrowed, and she crossed her arms.

"No way. We agreed. I get her little pussy first."

"Yes, and I get her mouth first. But these are my quarters, so I get the first go." Jack scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, throwing Miranda the leash. "Stuck-up Daddy's girl." Miranda just smiled back before returning her attention to Shepard. 

"Now, Shepard," Miranda said, yanking on the leash, causing the Commander to stumble. "Come here, girl. Mommy's got something for you." 

Shepard began to crawl towards the woman holding her leash, Miranda wrapping the leather around her hand as she pulled the Commander closer and closer. As the leash tightened, Miranda's enormous cock coming closer and closer, shock covered Shepard's face. The woman wanted it slow, measured. She wanted Shepard to appreciate being dominated, and that Miranda would inevitably make the Commander do whatever she desired. 

Shepard's faced closed onto the thick meat, its warm head striking her cheek. Miranda began slapping it against her face, the precum leaving behind minor stains wherever the cock smacked. Shepard's cheek was pulled fully into Miranda's body, her face pushing into the woman's stomach and pelvis. Her mouth was open, moaning, her tongue questing out, searching for the cock she wanted so desperately to suck. 

"Slut wants your cock real bad, baby," Jack observed. Miranda just smiled as she continued to slap her member against the Commander, the sounds of wet flesh plastering flesh filling the room. The scent of cum was already overpowering, Miranda's scent filling the Commander's nostrils. Shepard's tongue desperately licked at the pulsing cock, her lips trying to pull it forward. 

"Like a baby crying for her bottle," Miranda said. "Well, baby gets what baby deserves." Her hands that had been gently running through the Commander's red hair suddenly tightened around the fiery locks, lifting the woman's head up and jamming her mouth down onto the waiting cock. 

Miranda let out a long sigh of pleasure as she began to ram herself down Shepard's throat. Both of her hands were in Shepard's hair, shoving the woman's head up and down. Shepard gagged when the meat hit her throat, but swiftly began to time her breaths in time with the girlcock filling her airways. Her eyes rolled back, gentle moans escaping her stuffed throat. She was once again where she wanted to be, being used as nothing more than a living sex-aid, driven to immense heights of pleasure. Her own dick throbbed, the arousal of the moment joined by the pain of the ring and the pleasure of its vibrations. 

Her tongue continued to work, surging out to lick at the long phallus as it pumped inside. It slid along the underside, leaving thick saliva trailing along the entire length. Miranda's testicles slapped against the tip of the tongue with every thrust, smacking into it as it also struck Shepard's chin. 

With Miranda's right hand remaining in Shepard's hair, forcing her down onto the sweet girlcock, the left hand undid her jacket, pulling it open to reveal her gorgeous tits, caged in a lacy black bra. The hand pushed the cup away from the left breast, and began to roughly grope the bosom. Miranda's head lolled back, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the Commander's mouth. 

"Oh, I've been waiting for this all week, Commander," she said. "Of course, I've had Jack's sweet pussy to enjoy during that time."

"And it's pretty fuckin' tight, believe me," said Jack. 

"You, on the other hand, could only think about the two of us while you jerked off." 

Shepard hardly heard Miranda's taunts. She was lost in her own world, loving the feeling of the woman's delicious cock in her mouth, loving the sensation of her own dick strained to the point of climax without relief in sight, blissful at finally receiving what she'd been needing so desperately for the past week. 

Miranda's breathing picked up, her left hand joined in right on Shepard's head as she forced the woman's head down as far as it would go. She groaned, nearly screaming as she began to cum inside Shepard, her cock throbbing and pulsing as it disgorged her creamy juices into the Commander's esophagus. Jack leaned down, her hand caressing Miranda's exposed breast as the two kissed, Miranda moaning against Jack's lips. 

Shepard held her breath, doing what she could to swallow Miranda's semen. It didn't taste good, but she didn't care. She wanted it, needed it. She drank it down, gleeful that Miranda's seed would remain in her belly. The throbbing as it spat rope after rope inside her sent shivers through her head, her chest becoming hot with the joyous eroticism of the moment. 

Finally, Miranda finished, her hands coming away from Shepard's head, allowing her to pull her mouth away. She immediately began to cough, cum flying out and onto Miranda's belly, pelvis, thighs and cock. Once she'd hacked up what she could, and caught her breath, Shepard's head collapsed onto Miranda. Sticky cum glued her cheek to the woman's hip, her warm, gentle breath blowing over the thick cock that had settled onto her face.

"Fantastic," Shepard said softly. Her head was violently ripped away from Miranda, the leash tugging her up and away. 

"Did we speak to you?!" Jack screamed at her. "Don't think so, slut!" Shepard was slammed down onto the table, the back of her head smacking roughly into the hard surface. She groaned, the pain hardly anything she couldn't handle. She'd been shot, burned, stabbed, punched, had bones crunched. She'd been suffocated in vacuum (and now by cock), been hit by grenades, had shrapnel buried in her body. Pain was an old friend to Jane Shepard, and it hardly lessened her enjoyment of the moment. Quite the contrary. It only heightened her pleasure.

Jack was not taking her time, not being nearly as gentle as Miranda had been. She clasped a pair of pink, fur-covered handcuffs around Shepard's wrists. Swiftly, she then climbed atop the table, mounting Shepard, slamming herself down onto the Commander's sore, throbbing cock. 

"Fuuuuck," she moaned. "God, this cock is great." She began to pump her hips, swift and hard. Shepard could only throw her head back and groan, the joy of the tight pussy on her cock making the agony of her situation that much more intense. The slick cunt gripped her dick, holding on to it roughly, as if it didn't intend to relinquish the thick meat any time soon. 

Jack looked down at Shepard and laughed, her eyes drawn to the woman's small but well formed breasts. Without interrupting her rhythmic fucking, Jack reached out her hands, Miranda placing something into them. Jack then reached down to Shepard, and a new agony filled her breasts as she realized that the woman had attached nipple clamps. The pain was intense, joining her sore cock in filling her with a glorious sense of submission. She'd never allowed someone to hurt her so much before, not without killing them in return. It felt amazing to let herself go, let someone ruin her, and do nothing in return. 

Shepard turned her head to the side, biting her lip as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, cheerleader, I think she likes it," Jack said, giggling maliciously. Shepard felt something push inside her cunt, long and hard, but not with the meaty consistency of a girlcock. Then, it began to rumble, and a new round of cries left her mouth. It was a vibrator. 

"Hey," Jack asked. "You think if you do that she'll end up cumming from her pussy? We don't want that." Miranda shook her head.

"I don't think we have anything worry about. It didn't happen last time. She won't cum at all as long as we have that little ring around her cock. 

"Good," said Jack. "Now stick the other end of that thing up my ass!" Miranda giggled and did as she was bade, sliding the other end of the double-ended vibrator into her partner's tight anus.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" cried Jack. "That's so fucking amazing! You like that, slut?! You like that dildo in your pussy while you fuck my pussy?!" She began to slam herself down harder and harder onto Shepard, shoving the vibrator deeper into the Commander with every downward thrust. All the while, Jack's hand rapidly stroked her own cock, ready to explode onto the Commander. Shepard couldn't even manage a response. All she could do was scream in ecstasy, lost in the world of pleasure she'd been subjected to. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jack cried, her vaginal muscles tightening around Shepard's cock as she climaxed. She squirted with some force, her juices showering down to Shepard's crotch. Simultaneously, her cock burst, her juices raining down onto the Commander in thick ropes. They fell onto Shepard's face, splattering over her nose and eyes, sailing back into her hair, splashing against her cheek. A few landed in her wide open mouth, her screams of bliss interrupted by the viscous juices landing between her lips.

Jack sighed, smiling down at the still writhing form of Commander Shepard, slowly pulling her pussy off the vibrating cock. 

"Shit. I've never fucked a vibrating dick before. You gotta try this shit, babe." 

"Let me cum!" came the plea from Shepard, still lying on the table, her erect penis laying against her stomach, the vibrating ring still active around the base, the buzzing vibrator still working inside her pussy. "Please! I need to cum! Let me take this ring off." 

Both women chuckled, Miranda grasping the leash and pulling Shepard into a sitting potion. Her tongue lashed out, licking at the Commander's face, sucking up the cum Jack had left smeared all over the woman. 

"Mmm," she moaned, pushing some of the thick goop from her upper lip into her mouth. "No. You'll cum when we're done with you, Shepard. Not one moment before." 

Miranda hauled on the leash, pulling Shepard onto her feet. Shepard finally noticed that Miranda had shed her clothes as Jack had fucked her. Jack had done so when Shepard had been blowing Miranda. All three women were now naked, ready for whatever sick things the pair decided to do. 

As if on cue, Jack came up behind Shepard, some sort of leather straps in her hands. She wrapped them around the Commander's chest, buckling them on her back. They squeezed the Commander's breasts, pushing them outward, giving them the appearance of being a little larger. Jack then unlocked the handcuffs, only to pull Shepard's arms behind her and bind them again. She pulled the vibrator from the woman's cunt, setting it down on the table.

"Alright, time to enjoy this little piggy," Jack said, pushing Shepard towards the bed. "Let's move, piggy." Shepard walked along, wondering what exactly they had planned for her, but knowing well that they wouldn't rest long, and they'd be using her again shortly. Jack's hand pushed her forward, landing on her stomach. The two women climbed onto the bed behind her, one going to each side. Miranda stood, grabbing something hanging from the ceiling and pulling it down. Shepard heard and felt something metal being connected to the leather harness she'd been forced to wear. It's purpose became clear when a motor began to rumble, and she began to lift off the bed, suspended in the air at about waist height. 

Panic filled Shepard. This wasn't good. Being held aloft, bound, unable to escape, went against every instinct in her body. She was a soldier, and one who was regularly attacked. She needed to be able to respond, and up until that point had at least been able to walk. Now, her hands bound and suspended above the bed, she'd be helpless if anything happened. Her better sense took over, and told her she couldn't go any further.

"No, this isn't right," she said, looking straight at Miranda. "Let me down. I can't be helpless like this. If something happens...," Her thought went unfinished, as Miranda placed her hand over Shepard's mouth. The woman lifted a finger to her own lips, sticking her hand out towards Jack.

"Shh," she said. "It's alright, Commander. You're in our capable hands. No one will harm you here. Except us, of course." She brought her hand back, Jack having given her the ring gag once again. Shepard's eye went wide, shaking her head back and forth, her eyes pleading. She was trying desperately to convince Miranda not to put that in. Miranda only grinned at Shepard before putting the ring in place, wrapping the straps around the woman's head. 

"There, Commander. You look beautiful, like the subservient little bitch you are." Miranda stood up on the bed, her erect cockhead inches from the Commander's face. Shepard figured she'd feel the woman's dick enter her mouth, but instead Miranda just walked around behind her. Seconds later, Jack appeared near Shepard's face, rubbing her rigid member. 

"Let's do this, bitch. Ever been spit roasted, little piggy?" Jack flashed an evil grin and shoved her dick straight through the ring gag. Its tip smacked the back of Shepard's throat, the woman immediately beginning to fuck the Commander's mouth. Jack's hands grasped Shepard's hair, pulling the woman forward, her body swinging towards the thin, tattooed beauty before her. More hands grasped her from behind, nails digging into her hips. Moments later, Miranda's glorious penis pushed into the slick harbor. 

"Oh, so wet," Miranda cooed. "It's like you're pussy was waiting for me, Commander. I made you, after all. I wonder if, subconsciously, I always imagined you as my cocksleeve." 

Shepard could make no sounds save moans of protest. She didn't want to be held in such a position. She was vulnerable, too much so. She was functionally a prisoner on her own ship. It was unbearable, by far the worst pain she'd known yet. Physical agony she could deal with, but being so helpless was driving her insane. As she stared straight ahead into Jack's tattooed stomach, tears began to fall from her eyes. 

She wanted this, most certainly. Jack and Miranda inside of her, using her body for their own pleasure, denying her own. It was glorious. For the first time in a long time, though, she was afraid. Reapers were one thing, but she'd always faced them armor in hand, body free to move. She knew the Normandy was safe, and the chances of anything happening without warning were almost nil. It was the thought of it, though, that drove her to panic, as she squealed and cried, flailing her legs and trying to free her hands. 

Both women laughed, savoring the Commander's terrified reaction to being bound in such a manner.

"Hey, don't worry, Shepard," Jack said, smiling at the Commander's crying eyes. "You'll get used to being completely helpless, like a good slave should be." Miranda sighed from behind, her body slamming rapidly into Shepard's. 

"That's right, Commander. Enjoy it. You were made by this, after all. You're a slut at heart, Shepard. You always have been, and you like being helpless, your survival entirely dependent on us." 

The two chuckled as their cock continued to ravish her. Jack's meat slid smoothly into her mouth, causing the occasional gagging as Shepard tried to control her crying. Miranda pounded her from behind, her own immense cock sliding easily into Shepard's slick pussy. Her own cock bounced back and forth, rolling around underneath her as she was thrust to and fro by the ladies banging the hell out of her. It felt amazing, having both women use her at once. It was at odds with her feelings of being trapped, the two ideas warring within her heart. 

Were they right? Did she actually enjoy being helpless? Was that why she went to them in the first place? Perhaps the rush of it all, the very feeling of helplessness that rolled over her body not only heightened her pleasure, but elevated it to a new level. Perhaps she wanted to be helpless, craved it, and Miranda and Jack were the only two on board who could provide it. 

Commander Shepard could never allow herself to be so weak, so vulnerable. Shepard the slut, Shepard the whore, Shepard, Miranda and Jack's cocksleeve. These women could give into the pair, letting whatever her captors wished to do with her happen. 

Both women exploded inside Shepard, her pussy filling as she felt Miranda exploding within her. Shepard merely moaned around Jack's meat, savoring the taste of semen, drinking it down, eager to have her Mistress' seed in her belly.

Shepard wasn't sure how long she hung above Miranda's head, how many times the two women used her to empty their cum into her. Again and again they used her as she swung back and forth, her consciousness unable to even begin to track the passage of time. They went from ass to mouth relentlessly, forcing the Commander to taste her own bottom. The two even sat down at the table, ate for a short while, then began using her again. 

She felt amazing, glorious. She'd let go of her fears and need for control, and she'd found a world of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Jack and Miranda could deliver her into a realm of bliss, one she wished she'd never have to leave. It didn't matter how long hey kept her from her climax. When they were finished with her, they'd let her have her release, and it would be glorious. A rain of cum would descend on her and her lovers. 

This was where she belonged. She'd saved the galaxy, and she'd keep doing so, but when her time was her own, she'd go to where she knew her place was. She was Jack and Miranda's toy, their cocksleeve. She belonged between them, her body naked, her legs spread, swallowing their cum, giving them release as they denied her own. 

* * *

Yeoman Chambers stood at her workstation, flipping through her reports. She heard EDI approaching before she saw her, the woman's metal feet clanking loudly against the deck. She very much appreciated EDI's new body, and wondered what it would be like to suckle at a metallic breast. 

"Yeoman Chambers," EDI said, somewhat surprising the woman. 

"Oh, uh, yes, EDI. What can I do for you?" 

"I was wondering if we could discuss sexual relations involving humans." 

"Um, sure EDI." Kelly indicated towards the wall, and the two walked over, away from prying ears.

"I wasn't sure how far your own experience with sex had progressed thus far, EDI," Kelly said. "How are things with Joker?"

"Good, but that isn't what I'm curious about. I was more curious about Shepard's reactions to her current sexual relationship with Ms. Lawson and Jack." Kelly turned a quizzical eye on the android platform.

"Uh, EDI? How do you know about that?"

"I see and hear everything that happens on this ship, Yeoman." 

"EDI! Does that mean you watched them having sex?" 

"Yes. I am also observing as they have sex at this moment." 

"EDI! You can't do that."

"I cannot help it, Yeoman. I have to monitor the entire ship at all times. However, I can choose to make it lower priority, so such intercourse does not consume many of my computational cycles. Essentially, I wouldn't be paying attention."

"Good, EDI. Spying like that isn't acceptable." 

"I see. And should I delete the recordings?"

Kelly was dumbfounded, saying nothing.


	2. Kasumi's Stolen Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a break from being dominated by Jack and Miranda, Shepard instead finds herself being much more gently fucked by a sneaky little thief.

Shepard had to admit, it felt nice to get away from Jack and Miranda. Not that she didn't love being treated as a streetwalker by the two incredibly aggressive women, but she needed a break from their constant training. 

The two were very professional around the ship, by and large. They'd ceased lobbing innuendo at her during meetings, and on missions they gave one-hundred percent. No distractions at all. Indeed, they began to leave her alone more, ceasing their incessant teasing and tormenting. Shepard was finally able to once again focus on running her ship, as it should have been. 

Such peace came with a price, of course. Every evening, whether she had the time or not, Shepard reported to Miranda's cabin. There she would be made to prostrate herself before the pair of ladies. Sometimes she would suck them off, sometimes she would eat them out. She'd get tied down, fucked in her pussy, fucked her asshole. They'd cover her in their cum, slap her softly, spank her not-so-softly, and use lots of new and interesting toys on her. No matter what it was, it was always humiliating, and always made her feel happy and content. 

She loved every minute of it, but it was exhausting. She needed a break, needed to get away from her tormentors. So, when she found herself with shore leave on the Citadel, she breathed a long sigh of relief. She'd have a full week away from those women. A full week of rest. She knew she wouldn't be having any amazing orgasms while she was there, but that was okay. They'd be waiting for her back onboard the Normandy, and she was sure that by the time she was fully rested, she'd be eager for the two ladies to resume her lessons in obedience. 

Shepard dropped her duffelbag onto the floor as she entered her immense apartment. She was so tired she didn't even care to get her gear stowed. She walked into her lounge, fixed herself a drink, vodka straight, took a sip, placed the drink down on the coffee table, and darkness claimed her. 

A few hours later she stirred, the sound of the door chime bringing her back to consciousness. She stood, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and slowly strolled over to the door. She hit the comm button, simultaneously allowing her to speak and turning on the video showing her doorstep.

"This better not fucking be Miranda or Jack," she thought to herself. She needed some time to herself, and she'd made that abundantly clear. She'd be their little slave girl when she returned. In the meantime, she desperately had to clear her mind.

"Yeah?" She said, still rubbing her eyes. No response. She looked up at the screen displaying only an empty hall.

Immediately, she became suspicious. Shepard had many enemies, and didn't trust situations such as this. She reached to her hip, finding her Carnifex pistol, which she'd forgotten to take off given how tired she'd been. She stood to the side of the door and hit the button. The portal slid open, revealing only the empty hallway. She poked her head out, looking about, wondering who the hell had hit her buzzer.

She spotted no one, and soon closed the door. She wondered if she'd imagined the chime, and decided it could have been a dream. She locked the door and headed into the kitchen for some food. 

She didn't have much. She didn't keep the pantries stocked since she was rarely there, but she did have some pancake batter. The placed a pan on the stove and collected the necessary utensils to cook.

"Mind making me some Shepard?" came a voice from the side. Shepard's instincts took over, and she grabbed her pistol, lifting it towards the speaker. A distorted shape stood in dining room, energy crackling over its body as its cloak shut off. 

"Goddamnit, Kasumi!" Shepard yelled. "I could have blown your head off!" The young Japanese woman let out a small giggle, and waved her hand. 

"I wasn't concerned. You check your targets before you fire. Besides, if you missed, you'd put a big hole in these nice walls."

"Kasumi, what the hell are you doing here? I assume that was you who hit the chime?" Kasumi nodded.

"You must have been tired, because I slipped right by you and you didn't notice a thing." Shepard placed her pistol down and went back to making her pancakes. 

"I forgot an important rule of combat. If you know someone's around but can't see anyone, check for the shimmer of a cloak." 

"It's okay, Shepard. No one ever looks for the shimmer. I can get pretty much anywhere without any real hassle." 

"Well, you got in here. Congratulations. Now go away. I'm not entertaining guests for the week."

"Aww, Shepard. You're so mean, sometimes. You won't even make me breakfast?"

"There are a dozen places you can get breakfast less than two minutes from here."

"I bet you'd make breakfast for Jack or Miranda if they were here." Shepard didn't stop what she was doing, but she did begin to panic. Did Kasumi know about her secret life as a sex slave? She had to. Otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned them. Kasumi was amazing at gathering intel. But could she prove it?

"What the hell are you talking about, Kasumi?" Shepard said. 

"This." Kasumi hit a button on a remote and every monitor in the apartment came to life. 

"Shit. I've never fucked a vibrating dick before,” said the voice of Jack, issuing from the kitchen monitor. “You gotta try this shit, babe." Shepard's jaw dropped open as she stared at the screen. It was a video of her second encounter with Jack and Miranda. Jack sat astride the Commander's cock, the woman's cum already coating Shepard's face and upper body.

"Let me cum!” Shepard begged. “Please! I need to cum! Let me take this ring off." Shepard slowly turned to Kasumi, her face full of fury.

“You were in the room? You recorded this?” Kasumi bobbed her head.

“Well, I was in the room, but no, I didn't record this. I was sneaking in to watch Miranda and Jack fuck long before you walked in on them. It just got a lot more interesting once you got involved. To answer your next question, though, this was the ship's recording. EDI made it.”

“EDI?!” Kasumi nodded.

“She's been observing human sexual behavior for some time, and she's kept the recordings for educational purposes. I think she's trying to figure out how to please Joker. Doesn't really matter. The point is that she's been watching you fuck, maybe even enjoying it. She and I would have that in common at least.” 

Shepard snatched the remote from Kasumi's hand and turned the screens off.

“And why the fuck are you showing this to me? You gonna blackmail me?” Kasumi chuckled.

“Oh, come on Shepard. Of course not. Just showing you that I know, really.”

“Why?” Kasumi grinned and walked towards the first floor bedroom, beckoning Shepard to follow.

“Let me show you, Shepie.” Kasumi started through the door, Shepard following without a thought. 

“Shepie. My little pet name for you. You like it? Of course you do.” 

“No, as a matter of fact...,” Shepard stopped as she set eyes on the bedroom. “Um, Kasumi?”

“Yes, Shepie?” 

“First off, no. Second off... when the hell did you set all this up?” 

In the room sat a chair. Comfortable looking, with ample cushioning and pink lining. What set it apart were the raised stirrups for the occupants feet, and the straps on both the stirrups and armrests. Clearly, it was some sort of sex chair. In addition, a large number of objects were laid out on the bed, including a blindfold, numerous vibrators, a large purple cylinder, and three brightly-colored feathers. 

“While you were sleeping. I walked in with you when you first arrived. You were so exhausted from being Jack and Miranda's little sex puppet that you never noticed me behind you. After you passed out, I had all this brought up, and I got it put together.”

“Wait, I thought you came in when I opened the door a few minutes ago?” 

“Yep. I stepped out, then hit the door chime to wake you. I was curious to see if you'd see me then.” 

“Oookay. Listen, Kasumi...,” Shepard began.

“Get undressed, Shepie.” Shepard found herself stunned by the woman's demand. What stunned her more was that she actually twitched when the command was given. She almost obeyed without thought. Was she becoming that conditioned that when a woman gave her a command in private, she just obeyed?

“Kasumi, I am not your...,” Kasumi jolted forward, her lips planting against Shepard's. For a moment, the two women stood still, Kasumi's hands on Shepard's muscular shoulders, their eyes closed, their breath blowing lightly over one another. Shepard found herself taken aback, suddenly given a sensual pleasure that Jack and Miranda hadn't dared give her during all their recent time together: tenderness. 

Kasumi pulled away first, smiling at Shepard and licking her lips. 

“Shepard... please get undressed.” Shepard merely stared at Kasumi for several seconds, her mind racing yet unable to focus. Then, without hesitation, her hands moved to her clothing, and she began to strip. Her top came off, followed by her bra. Then her socks, pants, undies. She stood naked in front of Kasumi, her hands at her sides. She felt vulnerable, exposed, but the shame she'd felt with Jack and Miranda wasn't there. Kasumi made her feel more comfortable, safer. Odd, given the woman's occupation.

Kasumi sucked on her finger, trailing it down her body as she gazed as Shepard nude. 

“Well?” Shepard said. “You've seen me naked, right?” 

“It's a little different. Before you were stripping because Jack and Miranda demanded it of you. Now, you're standing here naked for me.” Kasumi stepped forward, her finger trailer down Shepard, from her neck, over her breast, down her stomach, tracing along her hip. 

“Where'd you get this scar, Shep?” Kasumi's finger ran along the scar tissue, sending tingles through Shepard. Nobody had touched her like that in some time. 

“Um... Batarians. Before I was assigned to the Normandy.” Kasumi's finger continued along, onto her stomach. 

“I see. And this one?”

“A Geth pulse rifle. Slashed through my suit.” The woman's finger moved up, to the scar just below and between Shepard's breasts.

“And this one?” The fingers kept moving up, up into her cleavage, gently caressing the flesh between her bosoms. Shepard let out a shuddering breath. 

“Collectors. That one never properly healed after Miranda rebuilt me.” 

“Good thing she did.” Kasumi leaned forward, her mouth engulfing Shepard's right breast. Shepard gasped, her hands going to the back of Kasumi's head, pulling her in. She suckled at the Commander's teat, gently, for a moment or two, before rising up and once again kissing Shepard. She said nothing, just grasping Shepard's hand and leading her towards the chair.

Shepard sat down, making no attempt to resist as Kasumi placed her feet in the stirrups and strapped both her wrists and ankles to the chair. After, the woman placed another strap around Shepard's neck, and another around her chest, binding her to the chair. Kasumi ran her fingers down Shepard's arm afterward, moving towards the bed. 

“So now what?” Shepard asked. Kasumi just giggled.

“Patience, Shepard. Anticipation is part of the fun.”

Kasumi began to strip, unzipping her body suit. She slowly bent over, pulling it off. As the zipper came down, Shepard found her gaze riveted to Kasumi's amazing bottom. Perfectly shaped, a gorgeous heart slowly revealing itself, and a stunning, slim, bare pussy, dark in color. She stepped out of the outfit, no undergarments beneath. She turned to face the Commander, her lithe body on display. Her breasts were small, but perky. Her legs were slim but very toned. And her face...

Shepard realized that she'd never seen Kasumi's face before. Not completely revealed. She'd always hid it beneath her veil. Dark hair tumbled down to her neck. Bright eyes, clearly modified, shone out from under dark eyebrows. 

And Shepard suddenly realized that the woman had a cock. Just like her. A thin but very long cock, with numerous, visible veins running its length as it swiftly went rigid, jumping as blood pumped through. Kasumi smiled.

“Do you like what you see Shepard?” 

“I do,” said Shepard, softly. It felt good to have the pressure off, not to have someone who she knew was going to drive her insane, forcing her to wait for her release. Certainly, she loved it, but she needed this break, and as she watched Kasumi sauntering to the bed, she was glad that she wouldn't spend the time alone. 

“Well, then, Shepie. What shall we start with? The vibrators? Hmm, no. Too early for that. The feather?” She giggled. “Soon, I think. First, though.” She reached down and picked up the blindfold. 

Wordlessly, Kasumi slipped behind Shepard, the blindfold silently sliding across the Commander's eyes, wrapping around her head. Shepard chuckled.

“Don't want me to see what you're going to do next?”

“More of a surprise that way, Shepard. Plus, you're used to not seeing me anyway, so this should be normal for you.” 

Everything went silent for a moment. Shepard began to turn her head about, listening for any hint of Kasumi's presence. 

“Kasumi? Goto? Oh, you better not have tied me up and left the fucking apartment.” 

Shepard jumped when she felt the wet tongue against her thigh. As it moved along her leg, leaving a trail of saliva, Shepard smiled and laughed.

“Oh, there you are.” 

“Mm-hmm,” was all Kasumi said. She kissed her way back down the thigh, moving towards the Commander's sex. Her mouth came close, her lips brushing Shepard's puffy labia, before moving to the other leg, repeating the pattern. When her kisses again came near the woman's nethers, she moved her mouth along just above the moist flesh. Her breath brushed along the Commander's now soaking pussy, up along the woman's rigid cock, her tongue tip brushing against the head. Shepard hissed, drawing in a breath, making Kasumi giggled.

She moved back down, kissing at Shepard's bottom, gently nibbling and licking as the squishy flesh. She moved further up, kissing all around Shepard's pussy, then further up, kissing her pelvis and thighs.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, Kasumi. Fuck me, already! I get enough of this cockteasing from the other two.” 

Kasumi moved to Shepard's ear, whispering.

“You didn't think you'd get away from that did you? Sorry, Shepie, but I like the idea of tormenting you.” Kasumi moved between Shepard's legs, placing her hands on the Commander's knees. Her cock, now fully erect, began to gently rub against Shepard's folds. 

“I mean, I've had to watch you having sex with those two for weeks. Well, had isn't the right word. Got to. Hehe. Got to. Kasumi Goto watch Shepard have sex.” Kasumi laughed to herself while Shepard just moaned. It was driving her crazy having Kasumi trib her with that glorious cock. 

“Anyway, now it's my turn to drive you insane with desire, keep you on the edge of climax and bring you back.”

“I didn't... ooooh,” Shepard moaned, savoring the underside of the cock pressing harder into her labia. “I didn't see a cockring among all those toys.”

“Silly Shepie. A cockring is for amateurs like Jack and Miranda. Someone who knows what they're doing can bring you to the brink and draw you back without the need for such things. For instance...,”

Kasumi's hands grasped Shepard's thighs, rapidly rubbing her cock into the woman as hard as she could manage. Shepard's head flew back, her mouth opening to cry out. Her ecstasy filled the room, the joy of the cock against her filling her nethers with incredible pleasure. 

“Yes, Kasumi, keep going. Oh, god, it feels so good!” 

“You like that Shepie? Huh? It feels so good you're about to cum already?”

“Yes! Yes, Kasumi! I'm gonna cum!” Shepard cried out twice more, then stopped, as the glorious cock that had been tribbing her slipped away. 

“What? What's going on? Kasumi, come on.” 

“Like I said, Shepard. To the brink, and draw you back. That's how someone who knows what she's doing keeps her woman waiting.”

“Come on, Kasumi. I'm just gonna stop telling you when I'm gonna cum.” Kasumi giggled, climbing on top of Shepard, and planting her lips against the Commander's. Her cock gently rubbed against Shepard's pussy, once again driving her nuts with the sweet sensations the warm meat sent through her sex. 

“Thing is Shepard, I can read people in the bedroom. You read them on the battlefield, know their tells, their moves. When they're going to shoot, when they're going to change cover. I know when you're going to climax.” She planted one more kiss on her cheek, then climbed off.

“And believe me when I say that you're not going to be cumming any time soon. So complain all you want. Beg me as you like. If you're waiting for relief, you'll be waiting some time.” 

Shepard heard the barest whispers of footsteps as Kasumi walked over to the bed. She groaned, and settled into her chair. She'd thought maybe Kasumi would be a blessing in disguise, but it turned out she was just like Jack and Miranda. Much more sensual, certainly, but concerned only with her own sick kinks. 

Well it wouldn't be too bad. She'd spent weeks enjoying the other two's 'tender affections'. She could deal with whatever Kasumi could throw at her. 

“Let's see, now,” said Kasumi in a teasing tone. “What's next? Ah, I know. Something light, to get you going.”

Shepard sat waiting, wondering just what Kasumi had planned. Then she felt it, barely. Something lightly brushing down her thighs, tickling her skin. One of the feathers, no doubt. It tickled, causing her chuckle and buck her legs.

“Kasumi, haha, Kasumi, stop, that tickles!” 

“Does it, Shepie?” Kasumi kept going, moving the feather faster, up and down the thigh, then switching to the next. Kasumi giggled as she continued, Shepard wriggling in the seat, trying to somehow get away from the torturous device in the woman's hand. All the while, she kept laughing, grunting, yelling for Kasumi to stop.

The feather moved downward, finding its way to Shepard's nethers. It brushed along her labia, tickling her clitoris. It drifted up and down, again and again, rubbing Shepard's sex, her taint, her ass. Shepard's head pushed back into the cushion, groans escaping her lips. It still tickled, but it felt amazing. The soft barbs stimulating her most erogenous zones as they whistled by, sending jolts of pleasure through Shepard's tortured body. It was torment, but it was also bliss. The Commander had become so worked up by Kasumi's tongue and cock that the slightest brush was sending her arousal skyrocketing. 

Shepard said nothing, biting her lower lip. She didn't want to give Kasumi any hints about how close she was to orgasm. Instead, she'd let the woman continue to torment her with the feather, slowly but surely giving Shepard exactly what she needed.

Then it moved up. The feather's shaft ran roughly along Shepard's clitoris, driving her wild, and then moved up to the Commander's cock. Shepard's mouth opened in a cry, unable to contain her joy at the sensation flowing through her sex. As the bristles massaged her shaft, and tickled the head, she could feel it coming. Her orgasm was almost upon her. 

She bit her lower lip once again, though it trembled as immense pleasure filled her mind. She could see it, even with the blindfold. She saw her cock erupting, semen splattering all about, landing onto Kasumi's face and in her hair. She could see her moist pussy begin to squirt, splattering the woman with the Commander's juices. Shepard would soak Kasumi, show the woman that she couldn't control her. She wouldn't let Kasumi keep bringing her arousal down. She'd get off, and laugh at the lithe woman. 

She felt it rising, felt her climax finally about to begin..., and the feather left her nethers. For a moment, Shepard didn't know what had happened. Then she realized. Kasumi had taken away the toy that had been bringing her climax closer.

“No!” Shepard yelled. “Goddamnit, Kasumi, let me cum!” Shepard was frustrated, far more so than she had been with Jack and Miranda. The other two kept her arousal high, but there was a joy in that. Having herself about to finish at any moment but unable to was an incredible feeling, made all the better when she was finally allowed to explode. This... this teasing, letting her approach release then forcing her arousal away. It was intolerable. 

Shepard began to shake her hips from side to side, her cock slapping around. She was trying to hit it against herself, trying to give herself some stimulation so that it would cum. No such luck, however. Despite her flailing, her angry groans filling the room, she could do nothing to give herself release. Finally, she stopped, growling, furious. Kasumi merely chuckled.

“You are so beautiful, Shepard. You're gorgeous when you're angry, and that big cock flopping around is only making me hornier. Oh, you should feel how wet I am, Shepie.”

“Goddamnit, Kasumi, this isn't fun anymore!” Shepard yelled. 

“Oh, I disagree, baby. It's an absolute joy to see you flail about in frustration. And we'll see it again soon, but you need to calm down. I'll be back.” Shepard didn't hear Kasumi's silent footsteps leave the room, but she knew the woman was gone. 

“Kasumi? Kasumi! Get back here, you thieving bitch, and untie me.” Shepard heard nothing. Realizing that Kasumi was just going to let her sit there until her arousal wore off, Shepard decided to try and do something about it. She began to pull at her restraints, trying to free either of her hands. She didn't necessarily even want to free herself entirely. She loved being bound, at the merciless whims of a sadistic bitch who wanted to torment her, but this was unbearable. She just needed one hand free with which to jerk off. She kept at it, hoping that she could loosen one of them. The restraints used velcro, so if she could get the neck restraint off, she could use her teeth to loosen the others. 

She heard her blender turn on, Kasumi actually making herself something in the kitchen. Shepard figured that it was actually a blessing in disguise. Kasumi could heard her if she managed to free herself. She needed to work fast, and renewed her efforts. She struggled, rocking back and forth trying to get herself free. Finally, she felt the neck restraint loosen. She sucked in a breath of relief and kept at it, twisting and pushing with all her might. 

She froze when a hand gripped her neck tightly, holding her in place. 

“I don't think so, Shepie,” Kasumi said, planting a soft kiss on Shepard's lift before adjusting the neck restraint, ensuring Shepard wasn't going anywhere. The Commander heard Kasumi laughing as she walked back into the kitchen to get her drink. Shepard, defeated, simply relaxed. It looked as if she simply had to endure whatever Kasumi had in store for her. 

“Mmmm,” Kasumi moaned as she walked back in, slurping her drink. “Delicious. Fruit smoothie.”

“Wait,” Shepard said. “There was fruit here?”

“Mm-hmm. Another thing I had delivered. You'd have seen it if you looked in the fridge.” 

“I haven't been here in three months, and I clean it out before I go. Didn't have reason to.”

“Fair enough, Shepie. Want a sip?”

“Yes! I'm starving!” Kasumi giggled.

“Come on, Shepard. That's no way for a slave to ask for something.” 

Shepard blushed. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed someone treating her like that. 

“Mistress Kasumi, please let me have some.” 

“Good girl. Here.” Kasumi put a straw to Shepard's lips, and Shepard began to slurp down every bit she could. She'd been so obsessed with her arousal and the comedown that Kasumi forced on her, she hadn't even considered how much her stomach had been rumbling. Shepard didn't stop, drinking down the entire glass, which tasted of some kind of berries and apples, with a hint of orange. 

“My, little Shepie was thirsty.” Kasumi set the glass aside, and leaned down to gently kiss Shepard. Their tongues danced together, lips lightly brushing against one another. Kasumi was so much gentler than Jack and Miranda, but Shepard now realized that was her weapon. The other two were brutes, using Shepard as they liked and using the cockring to keep her on edge. Kasumi's technique was so much more refined... and so much more unbearable. 

“Mmm. You taste sweet now, Shepie.” Kasumi stood up and walked back to the bed. “Now then, what's next?” 

Shepard stayed silent, merely licking her lips as Kasumi picked her next instrument of torment. The woman made a small 'aha' sound, then walked over to Shepard's pussy once more. 

Shepard felt it against her ass. Something hard, plastic probably. Kasumi was teasing her anus, gently rubbing it back and forth. Shepard knew the woman was going to make her suffer using it, but it felt good at the moment. The Commander moaned, slowly gyrating her hips, pushing her anus into the toy. Slowly, very slowly, it began to insert, the smooth tip pushing her ass open before the rest followed. It slowly stretched her forbidden temple's gate, gradually pushing it wider and wider as the device entered its new home. It delved in only a small distance, though, and stopped. The device, almost certainly a vibrator, ended in a circular base, about 3 inches in diameter. 

“That feel good, Shepie?” Kasumi asked. Shepard nodded. 

“Yes. Oh, it feels good.”

“And now?” Kasumi pressed her finger against the vibrator, and it came to life, but only slightly. In began to buzz weakly, barely even registering with Shepard's nerves. 

“That it?” Shepard said, aggravated. She was annoyed at the low setting, despite the fact that it still felt fantastic. 

“Don't worry about that one, Shepard. That's just the appetizer.” Shepard heard another buzzing, and then felt it against her folds. Another vibrator, far larger than the last one, rubbed up against her pussy. The buzzing immediately began to drive Shepard nuts. She groaned, hoping in her mind that she could find the arousal to cum. It wouldn't take much, given how Kasumi was making her so fucking horny, spiking her ecstasy more and more every second. 

“That feel good, Shepie?” Kasumi asked. Shepard nodded. 

“More,” she begged. “Please, Mistress. More.” 

“What my little Shepie wants, my little Shepie gets.” Kasumi didn't press harder, or turn the vibrators' settings up. Instead, she placed another one against Shepard's pussy. This time, however, it's tip was pointed in, and as it inserted, she turned it on, the gentle vibrations pleasuring the Commander as it passed along her vaginal walls.

“Oh, god! That's great!” Shepard's breath increased. Not long now. She had two vibrators inside her, both sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. The third remained placed against both her upper labia and her clitoris, positively feeding arousal to the bound woman. Shepard was in heaven, and all she needed was a few more moments, for Kasumi to be just a little late in pulling the vibrators out, and she'd sneak in her orgasm. She hoped it would be difficult for the woman to withdraw both the vibrators inside her and the one against her in one quick motion. Kasumi was nimble and quick, but even she only had two hands. 

There it was. She could feel the end coming. Her pussy was lighting up, her arousal skyrocketing. One more moment, a few more seconds, and she'd have her relief. 

Click. All three vibrators shut off at once. 

“Noooo!” Shepard cried out. Kasumi chuckled and pulled the two vibrators from inside Shepard. The pleasure of their exit wasn't enough. The Commander still hadn't reached orgasm yet.

“Kasumi, please!” Shepard begged. “I can't take this. Let me cum!” 

“Oh, Shepard,” Kasumi said, “I know you can take this. I personally watched you getting fucked silly by Miranda and Jack, and you kept from cumming for quite some time with them.”

“This is different. Driving me to the brink and forcing me back down again is maddening. I can't deal with this! I'm going nuts! Please! Please, just stick one back inside me and let me cum.” 

“Uh-uh. Sorry, Shepie, but you don't get off until I'm ready for you to. But I think I'd like to get off now. It's been so hot watching you squirm. I think I'd like you to give me my relief.” 

“Can't we trade? You suck my cock, I'll fuck your cunt and jerk you off?” 

“Hehe. I had something like that in mind.” Kasumi hit a control on the chair and it began to recline, rolling Shepard's head closer to the ground until she was completely horizontal. Kasumi then climbed on top of the Commander, placing her cock against Shepard's lips. 

“Come on, Shepie. You suck me, and I'll consider sucking you off.” 

Shepard needed no further incentive. Torment or no, Shepard loved the joy of giving another woman pleasure by sucking her dick. She gleefully allowed Kasumi's cock in her mouth, moaning as the head rolled along her tongue. Her lips closed around the shaft, sucking at the sweet girlcock. Kasumi immediately beginning to thrust her hips forward, moaned as she seemed to savor the feeling of the Commander's mouth.

“Oh, it feels better than it looked, Shepie. I was so envious of Jack and Miranda when you blew them. Now I know just why they loved fucking you so much.” She kept moaning, as she slowly thrust inside, her lips kissing at the Commander's stomach. She began to walk her kisses forward, as if she intended to move to Shepard's cock. As she was about to do so, however, she shifted, kissing around to its left side, then back around to its right, never touching the member itself. 

Shepard whined, eager to have Kasumi do something for her as well. She wanted the woman to bring her to climax, and the woman's teasing wasn't helping. She would have taken the cock out of her mouth to beg, but she had no ability to do so, with her head against the cushion and her hands bound. All she could manage was her whining, hoping Kasumi would take pity on her and give her the release she so desperately needed. 

“Oh, Shepard,” Kasumi cooed. “You do have such a beautiful cock.” Shepard felt the woman's lips begin to caress her rigid futa womanhood, softly pressing into the hard, pulsing flesh. She could feel Kasumi's lipstick smearing on her cock, no doubt leaving an incredibly erotic lip mark. She let out a fluttering moan, obfuscated by the woman's own penis thrusting down her throat. The lips continued to gently kiss along the side, the head bumping Kasumi's cheek as the pumping blood within caused the member to jump. 

The kisses became rougher, more pressure pushing in to the organ, sending a shock through Shepard with every press of Kasumi's mouth. Her teeth gently nibbled, Shepard's moaning growing in intensity as the pleasure Kasumi was feeding her grew and grew. Shepard could feel the ecstasy building within her. Kasumi was no doubt paying attention to her body movements, her subtle ticks. The woman would stop as soon as the Commander neared Climax. 

She wanted to beg for release, plead with Kasumi to let her cum. She'd never felt as frustrated, as used, as pent up in her life. She was ready to explode, ready to beg anyone to make her cum. If a Krogan burst in at that moment and said he was going to fuck her, she was pretty sure she'd scream 'yes!' Kasumi's treatment was amazing, but simultaneously intolerable. She couldn't deal with it. Miranda and Jack had pushed her boundaries, but in doing so she'd discovered new limits far beyond what she thought she was capable of. 

This... was absolute torment. Beautiful, amazing, but more than she could stand. 

Then she felt the fingers slipping onto her clit. Kasumi's left had slid down her pelvis and onto her unbelievably sensitive button. The fingers began to rub, slowly, tenderly. It was even worse than if she had begun to vigorously massage her clitoris. The light, teasing touching sent waves of pleasure through her, but not enough to make her cum. The woman's other hand gently cradled her cock, pulling it forward as her tongue ran up and down the length. 

“Please,” Shepard begged in her mind, “please let me cum. I'll do anything Kasumi, but let me cum!”

Kasumi began to thrust her hips down faster, her breathing in intensity and speed. 

“Oh, Shepard. I'm gonna cum, sweetie. Get ready.” 

She was. Shepard had spent so much time guzzling the other two's thick semen that it had become second nature. And she wanted it. The moment she saw that beautiful cock of Kasumi's, Shepard knew she wanted to taste the woman. She hoped, perhaps in vain, that this would be it. Kasumi would cum in Shepard's throat, the Commander eagerly taking the woman's seed into her belly, and hopefully Kasumi would, in gratitude, finally let Shepard find release.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, SHEPARD!” Kasumi cried out as she began to cum. Her fluid filled Shepard's gullet, splashing against the back of the Commander's throat. She swiftly drank it down, swallowing every drop as rope after rope continued to shoot inside. Despite the thick organ continuing to thrust inside and the fluid flowing down her esophagus, Shepard kept her breathing steady. She'd become quite the cocksucker under Miranda and Jack's tutelage, and she knew well how to guzzle cum without suffocating. 

With one final, mighty push, Kasumi let out a long, powerful sigh. Her organ drained, she removed her penis from Shepard's maw, lingering strands of semen trailing out to land on the Commander's lips and chin. Kasumi reversed her position, placing her face to face with Shepard. Their lips met, Kasumi's cum sticking to her own mouth, a thick rope connecting their faces as the lithe woman smiled at Shepard. She placed her pussy against the Commander's cock and began to rub, very slowly, very softly.

“Did Shepie enjoy that? Hmm?” Kasumi giggled, then gasped. “Shepard, are you crying?”

* * *

Liara moaned, her eyes glued to the monitor before her. Her legs were spread wide, one hand in her pussy, swiftly fingering herself. The other hand rapidly stroked her enormous blue cock, her sweet, feminine voice filling her office with the sounds of pleasure. 

She'd thought the cameras she'd planted in Shepard's apartment during the Commander's party might have been a little superfluous, given how little Shepard stayed there. Still, Liara liked to watch over her love, even when she was away, and it never hurt to be too careful. The cameras could easily prove useful one day should trouble find Commander Shepard, as it inevitably always did. 

Liara of course hadn't anticipated what was taking place in front of her eyes. She watched, concerned when the cloaked figure entered Shepard's home, but before she could take action she'd realized it was Kasumi. She then watched with fascination as the woman set up the sex chair, laid out her toys, and woke the Commander. 

Five monitors were now covered with Liara's cum. She hadn't been able to stop masturbating the entire time. Watching her love be tormented in such a romantic and sensual fashion by the beautiful Japanese girl was a pleasure Liara had never imagined she would see in her wildest fantasies, but now that she had it, she couldn't tear her eyes away. 

She was exhausted, sweaty. Her hands and cock were covered with cum, as was her workstation, and the floor at her feet where a small puddle had formed. She knew she should get back to work. The Shadow Broker was always working, but she couldn't stop. She was watching the most incredible sexual display she'd ever seen in her life, even more so than the recordings she'd seen of Shepard, Jack and Miranda aboard the Normandy. Naturally, she was recording the whole thing, so that she could view poor Shepard being tormented by Kasumi any time she wanted. 

But in the meantime, much like Shepard, she needed to cum, and wouldn't stop until the couple were finished. 

As she watched, continued to rapidly stroke herself, she heard Kasumi ask the Commander if she were crying. Liara's mouth dropped open, drool falling out, her arousal spiking as she began to stroke faster. She beheld the tears dropping down Shepard's cheeks, and cried out her cock pulsed and throbbed, yet another monitor being covered by the Asari's thick alien semen.

“Oh, Jane,” Liara cooed, “cry for me, baby. Weep like the slave you are.” 

* * *

She was indeed crying. Tears fell down her cheeks from beneath the blindfold. It was the only tactic left to her. Begging hadn't worked, she couldn't fight, couldn't free a hand to pleasure herself. Crying was the only thing she could think to do.

“Please, Kasumi,” Shepard sobbed, “please. Let me cum. I need it. I can't keep going on like this.” 

Kasumi kissed Shepard on her cheek, her hand gently caressing Shepard's hair. 

“My poor Shepie. I had no idea you needed your release so bad.” Shepard knew that was bullshit. 

“Alright, baby. Let Kasumi give you what you need.” 

“Please, Kasumi,” Shepard said, “no more teasing. I can't take any more of this.” 

“No more teasing, baby.” Another kiss on the lips, Kasumi licking up her own leavings. The woman lifted her hips, placing her soaking folds against Shepard's cock, and swiftly thrust herself down onto the Commander.

“AGH!” Shepard screamed, the feeling of Kasumi's cunt grasping her cock sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. Kasumi wasted no time, pounding herself down onto Shepard as hard as she could manage. It was incredible. Shepard's arousal was so high, her need for release so extreme, the mere act of being touched, let along being fucked, was driving her wild. Her screams filled her apartment, rolling around the walls.

“Yes, Kasumi!” Shepard cried out. “Please, fuck me! Fuck me harder! AGH!” 

And just like that, Shepard climaxed. Finally, she'd achieved her release. Her cock jumped within Kasumi, filling the woman with the Commander's grateful seed. Her screams continued, unabated, as the pleasure of orgasm filled Shepard's member, driving her to a high she hadn't yet experienced. Her eyes were closed beneath the blindfold, tightly clenched, her entire body rigid. 

She savored the pleasure, incredibly relieved that her torment was over. 

“Oh, thank you, Kasumi,” Shepard said gratefully. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed that.” 

“I'm so glad you liked it, Shepie,” Kasumi said, moaning contentedly. “Time to go again.” Kasumi began to ram herself down onto Shepard again, her pussy sliding along the Commander's still rigid cock. 

“Kasumi, stop,” Shepard protested. “What the hell are you doing? I'm fine. I came. Stop fucking.” 

“Oh, no, Shepard. You asked to cum, you get to cum.” Kasumi began to grind her hips on Shepard's member, rubbing the penis all around inside her. Shepard's crotch was quickly becoming soaked as her own semen leaked from Kasumi. The woman on top of her leaned back, her fingers finding the Commander's soaked vagina and rubbing along her lips, teasing her pussy while fucking her cock. 

“That feel good, Shepie?” It did. Oh hell, it did. Shepard was amazed at how sensitive she was. She'd just cum and already she could feel another orgasm approaching. Well, she had asked for relief. Might as well enjoy it. 

“Oh, it feels so damn good, Kasumi. Keep going. Ride me, baby. Ride your Commander.” Shepard was fairly certain she could hear Kasumi rubbing herself off, her hand sliding along the wet flesh of her member, still slick with Shepard's saliva and her own cum. 

Another moment, and Shepard's second orgasm arrived. Somehow, it was even more intense than her first. Kasumi hadn't lied when she said she knew how to keep her woman on edge. She groaned as she shot up inside Kasumi a second time, filling an already full cunt with yet more semen. 

“Goddamn,” Shepard said as she came down, her body relaxing. Her head lolled to the side, exhausted. Kasumi's torment had been terrible, but the relief had finally come. Now, she just wanted to move to her bed and fall asleep. With or without Kasumi in the bed with her would make little difference. She'd be unconscious in moments anyway. 

Then she felt Kasumi begin to slam herself down again. Wet slaps filled the room, the woman's soaked nethers colliding with Shepard's wet skin, white cum spraying about with every thrust. Shepard groaned, her cock aching for release yet again as Kasumi's cervix slammed into it again and again.

“Kasumi..., what... what are you doing?!” she demanded. Kasumi just giggled and kept going, only speeding up her tempo. Shepard realized that Kasumi had merely switched to a new form of torment. Shepard was so on edge, so sensitive, that Kasumi could get her to cum again and again. Already she could feel her orgasm approaching. The woman's control was incredible. The way she moved her hips, the way the gripped Shepard's breasts and teased her nipples. It was the cockring all over again, constantly on the edge of orgasm, except Kasumi was actually letting her cum, and it was only getting more intense every time. She was sore and bruised where Kasumi was slamming her body down, but she barely felt it. Like a good workout, she'd pay for it in the morning, but it felt amazing in the moment.

After another minute, Shepard came, a third orgasm making her cry out in pleasure as she erupted. Her own crotch was absolutely dripping, her cum leaking from the filled pussy that could no longer contain her seed. She gave out a fluttering and nervous chuckle, and was just about to speak to Kasumi when sticky ropes of cum smacked into her face, Kasumi having reached orgasm just after Shepard had. Shepard closed her mouth and turned her face away, trying to prevent the thick strands from going up her nose.

Then Kasumi began again. It went on and on. Shepard just began to scream, stuck in an everlasting, seemingly eternal orgasm. The Commander's eyes told Kasumi that they should stop, that she needed rest, but Kasumi's eyes burned with a mischevious intensity. She wouldn't stop, gleefully relishing the state she was leaving the Commander in. 

Seven times Kasumi made Shepard cum. By the end of it all, Shepard could barely move. She lay in the chair, her shuddering breath coming quickly. Her body was on fire, every muscle screaming at her for rest. They needed to stop... but she wanted more. Kasumi's treatment was utterly intolerable, and yet the best sex she'd ever had. She almost wanted to ask the woman to teach Miranda and Jack her technique. Her cock ached to a degree she hadn't imagined possible, having cum so much. Yet, the organ still seemed ready to go. Kasumi still lay on her crotch, the Commander's cock occassionally twitching inside the woman as she ground herself against Shepard's pelvis. 

“That was fantastic, Shepie,” she said. “Thank you so much for such a wonderful evening.” She picked herself up, her cunt slowly releasing the cock within as an absolute cascade of semen poured from within.

"...more...," whispered the Commander. Kasumi shook her head.

“Sorry, baby, but I've got places to be, and people to rob, but how about one last kiss, Shepie? For the road. Kiss me on the lips, baby.” Shepard smiled, more than glad to give Kasumi a kiss after the incredible pleasure she'd bestowed up on her. Instead, her eyes went wide as Kasumi moved herself over Shepard's face, placing her pussy above the woman. She lowered herself down, the cum pouring from within her smacking against Shepard's mouth, cheeks and chin. She squatted down fully, her labial folds meeting the Commander's lips, the still flowing semen draining into Shepard's gullet. The Commander's mouth began to move, her tongue lapping at the fluid Kasumi fed her while the lithe Japanese woman gyrated her hips. 

“You like that, Shepie? Does your own cum taste good?” Shepard moaned in response, savoring her own sweet flavor. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, so tired that she wanted to faint where she was, but she wanted more. So much more. So she kept drinking down her own semen, swallowing every last drop as they flowed into her mouth. 

“I have to say, you've been a wonderful partner, Shepard. I'm so glad we got to do this. I was so jealous of Miranda and Jack, and I'm happy that I got to show you my own brand of sensual denial. I hope you liked it.” 

Shepard said something in an inaudible whisper. Kasumi smiled.

"What was that Shepard? I couldn't quite make it out."

"... the best...,"

Kasumi stepped off the Commander, leaning down to plant one final kiss on the Commander's mouth. Licking the cum away from her lips, Kasumi smiled down at the nearly unconscious woman in the chair. She quickly undid the restraints, leaving Shepard free to move, though she simply remained where she was.

“I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow. Have a good night, Shepard. Sleep well.” Kasumi left, leaving behind a Commander Shepard lying on a sex chair, her face and crotch covered in her own cum, as darkness claimed the exhausted woman. She's get to her bed... later. 

* * *

Elsewhere on the station, a dark-skinned brunette sat with her legs splayed, her head turned towards the ceiling. A pale redhead knelt between her thighs, the woman's head bobbing up and down as her throat slid along the brunette's thick cock. The woman sighed, enjoying the blowjob, her hand lying softly on the other woman's red hair. It was clear, though, that her attention was elsewhere.

An armored trooper walked into the room, coming to a stop next to the pair and snapping a salute.

“Yes, soldier?” the brunette said.

“Ma'am, a report from one of our surveillance teams.” The man handed a datapad to the brunette. “It appears Shepard's back on the station.”

“That's the clone imposter, soldier,” the brunette said. She pat the other woman's fiery locks. “This is the real Shepard.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” The man saluted once again, then turned on his heel and exited the room. The brunette read the datapad, a smirk coming over her face.

“What do you think, babe? Time to take this bitch down so you can take your rightful place as the Normandy's Captain?” 

The redhead ceased her blowjob, her green eyes locking with the brunette's.

"I don't... I don't know. Is this really necessary? She saved my life. No one else ever gave a shit about me." The brunette shook her head.

"Trust me, it's for the best. Now keep going." 

The redhead continued the blowjob for another moment, before burying her face in the woman's stomach as the brunette groaned and began to shoot her load deep into the other woman's throat.


	3. Commander Shepard, the Cuckquean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Jack punish Shepard for cheating on them with Kasumi.

Shepard woke the next day, consciousness coming slowly to her. She gradually began to recall the events of the previous night, smiling ever so slightly at their memory. She turned her head, looking at the end of the bed where the sex chair remained. A sharp pain shot through her body. Every inch of her was sore, her nethers in particular feeling as if they were stuck in a vice with a hammer pounding on them. 

She threw off the covers, slowly pulling herself from the bed. She groaned and squealed the entire time, fighting through the soreness and the pain. She moved to the shower, turning on the hot water and climbing in. She ignored the scalding heat and let the shower massage her beaten body. She hadn't managed to take a shower before she'd fallen asleep and Kasumi had ambushed her, so it was incredibly refreshing, as if washing away over a month's worth of stress. Shepard had a shower in her cabin, but water was limited on board the Normandy, and not nearly as hot, the pressure not nearly as heavy. Her apartment's shower was absolute heaven by comparison.

After, Shepard felt a million times better. Still sore, but able to function. She decided to eat, exercise, get a few errands done. She may have been on leave, but Shepard still had to keep herself productive, or she'd go crazy. As she stood over the stove, cooking the pancakes she'd failed to make the previous day, she decided she'd spent the evening just relaxing. In particular, she wanted to soak in her hot tub. While she did with Liara could be there, with her beautiful blue boobs and pussy and cock, Shepard would be more than happy to have a day to herself, free from the pressures of needing to please another woman. 

After breakfast, she went through her usual workout routine. Stretches, punches and kicks, supplementary weight lifting, then cardio. Her soreness made exercise difficult, but she'd had worse, and feeling poor was no excuse for letting herself go. After, she took another quick shower to clean herself up, then dressed to go out. She wore comfortable clothing, a pair of workout pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with people recognizing her that day, so she spent some time debating between hood up or down. 

She spent a little while putting some makeup on, a great luxury she was rarely able to indulge in. She grabbed her purse, another luxury she was almost never able to bring with her. After giving herself a once over in the mirror and blowing a kiss to her pretty self, she headed to the door, ready to have a nice relaxing day of shopping, soaking in a hot tub, and gentle masturbation on her couch while she watched some porn. 

She opened up her front door to see Jack and Miranda standing in front of her, grins on their faces, hands across their chests.

"Oh, no," Shepard said, shaking her head. "I made it clear I need some time to myself. We're not doing this today." 

"Oh, yes we are, Commander," said Jack, as she placed her hand on Shepard's breast and pushed the woman back inside her apartment. 

"Yes," Miranda said, entering and closing the door behind her. She dumped a heavy duffel back onto the floor, which landed with a loud thunk. "We need to talk, Commander." 

"Some other time, and somewhere else. Not in my apartment, and not today." 

"Shut up," Jack said. Shepard instantly shut her mouth. 

"I'd forgotten how nice of an apartment you have, Commander." Miranda wandered about the living area, her eyes roaming over the furnishings. "And you have such lovely taste, too."

"Thank you, but seriously...,"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, whore?" said Jack, sharply reprimanding the Commander. Shepard ceased talking again, and was slightly amazed at how easy she found giving in to another woman in such a manner. A few months ago, she would have decked Jack for talking to her like that in her own home. 

Miranda wandered into the hall that led to the first floor bedroom, staring at the clearly visible sex chair, still slick with the wet juices from the previous evening.

"Yes, I can see that you've clearly been relaxing, haven't you, Shepard?" 

Shepard blushed crimson, having completely forgotten about the chair. She didn't think anyone would show up, forcing her to explain it. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp look from Jack made her close it and turn her head away. 

"Seriously?" said Jack, stepping forward, pressing herself into Shepard. "Have you been cheating on us, Shep?" 

"Tsk tsk tsk." Miranda just shook her head. "And I thought we had something special, Commander." Jack grabbed Shepard's crotch, squeezing. Not gently, but not too hard.

"Listen, bitch. This... belongs to us. You don't use this to please other bitches. You use it to please us. Understand." 

Shepard, her head still turned away and blushing, just nodded. Jack's hand continued to massage Shepard's dick, which was already rock hard. 

"God, you're such a slut. We haven't been here five minutes and you're already ready to go. Horny little whore." Jack pressed herself firmly into Shepard, her free hand moving to the woman's breast while her lips locked with the Commander's. Both closed their eyes and moaned, savoring their sapphic embrace. 

"Well, Commander," Miranda said, stepping up behind Shepard and feeling her bottom. "Are you ready for another lesson?" Shepard pulled herself out of her kiss with Jack, saliva connecting their lips, and she turned to Miranda. She only gazed at the woman however, for several seconds, until a smile crossed Miranda's face.

"Good girl. You're learning. You may speak." 

"Please, I need some time off. I love our time together, but it's exhausting. I need to be by myself for a bit. A little while to relax."

"We know," Jack said, angrily pulling at Shepard's bosom. "And we were going to leave you alone, until we found you fucked the shit out of Kasumi." 

Shepard's eyes bugged out, her mouth falling open.

"How... how'd you find out? Did Kasumi tell you." Miranda giggled as she stepped into the three-woman embrace, her lips kissing along Shepard's neck. 

"Hmm, no," she said, one hand caressing Shepard's ass while the other caressed Jack's. "But we know. You cheated on us, so you surrendered your right to free time. And now you have to be punished." 

Shepard groaned, unhappy at the idea of spending her leave being used by Jack and Miranda, despite her arousal. The idea sounded exhausting, and she became tired just thinking about it. 

"Please, Jack, Miranda, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just give me...,"

"Yeah, I think we're done with you talking." Jack reached behind her, bringing out a ball-gag, which she quickly placed into Shepard's mouth, buckling the leather strap behind her head. Shepard made a brief squeal of protest, but then went silent, accepting her Mistresses wishes. She sighed, defeated. Still, despite the exhaustion she felt, her loins burned with anticipation, her erection straining against her pants. 

"Good. You'll stay silent until we want you to speak." Miranda walked over to the wall, pushing a button. The windows dimmed in tint, preventing anyone from seeing inside.

"Since you've been such a good girl on the Normandy, we'll give you your privacy... for now." 

"Mmmph...?" Shepard mumbled, her words garbled by the gag. Jack spanked her on her bottom. 

"No talking! Just because you've got the gag on doesn't mean you can try to talk." Shepard fell silent. Jack nodded, then began to remove Shepard's clothing. 

"Alright, Miranda. I think we should get her ready for the next few days." Shepard's brow creased, wondering what the two had planned. Miranda came up behind her again, massaging Shepard's ass as Jack slid the woman's pants off. 

"Indeed. You need to be punished for cheating on us, Commander. So, for the next few days, we'll be relaxing inside your lovely apartment."

"And inside each other, naturally," Jack chimed in with a grin. "Just not in you." She finished removing the Commander's socks, leaving the woman completely nude. The Commander remained blushing, but didn't try to hide her nudity. She was quite used to being fully on display for her Mistresses. 

Miranda brought over the large bag she'd brought with her. She placed it down next to Shepard, opening the zipper to reveal a multitude of sex aids. A slight smile spread over Shepard's gagged face, wondering what they were going to put on her? 

A collar was swiftly attached, and a new cockring slipped around Shepard's already rigid dick. Shepard sighed with pleasure as the ring slid on. It was as if a warm, welcome friend was embracing her dick, ready to bring her delicious pleasure once more. This one was new, with glowing pink crystals set about the silver circle. 

"Look at that, Miranda," Jack said. "She smiling. Aww, she missed her cockring, like the good little slut that she is." Jack was slowly massaging Shepard's cock while Miranda's fingers had slipped inside Shepard's pussy. The Commander's eyes closed and she moaned with satisfaction. She knew the soft, warm attention wouldn't last. It was mere teasing, and the real torment would begin soon. 

Shepard felt pressure at her bottom, and grimaced as a hard device pushed inside. It was small, not a dildo. It felt round in shape, but ended in a rim that prevented it from sliding in too far. She wasn't quite certain what it could be, but knew it would be meant to stimulate her without letting her cum. Immediately after, she felt more pressure in her cunt, as yet another device was thrust inside. A vibrator, no doubt. They were intent on filling her up. 

Finally, a set of clothing was removed from the bag. Miranda set about dressing Shepard. A sharp intake of breath spoke to her shock. The clothing was the kind of thing she normally wouldn't be caught dead wearing. These were not the clothes of Commander Shepard. Hell, she usually disliked wearing a dress. 

She didn't have a choice, though, and she knew it. She sighed, defeated, her face burning crimson as the clothing was placed onto her. A small, frilly black skirt with a white apron, the skirt of a maid, was placed around her hips. It was barely enough to cover her pussy, and most certainly did not hide her cock. Fishnet stockings were rolled onto her legs, and black high heels placed onto her feet. A little pink bow-tie was placed around her neck, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

Shepard didn't have to look herself in the mirror to know that she looked like a slutty servant, which was exactly what she was. 

The women pushed Shepard forward, leading her to the den. The two of them sat on the couch, Jack grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. Both women settled in, relaxing their bodies. 

"Alright. Time for some rules, Shep," said Jack. "First, you aren't allowed to touch yourself at all, got it?" Shepard nodded. 

"Good. And you aren't to leave the apartment, make any calls, answer the door, dress, or use the bathroom without our permission. And your are damn well not to cum unless we say so. Savvy?" Again, a nod. 

"Good. Now, Shepard, dear," said Miranda, "would you make us a few drinks? I'll take a gin and tonic."

"Just get me a beer," said Jack. Shepard nodded and Shepard nodded and walked over to the bar. No sooner had she stepped a few feet away that both the cockring, the vibrator in her cunt, and the device in her bottom came to life. The ring began to vibrate, sending a jolt of pleasure through the Commander's cock. The device in her ass seemed to electrify her, energy sparking inside, lighting up her nethers in a shower of ecstastic sensations. Shepard collapsed, shocked, her legs giving way as the unexpected pleasure flowed through her body.

"Oh, I suppose we forgot to mention, Shepard," said Miranda with a vicious grin. "All three of those devices are programmed to activate when get more than four meters from either of us. A little incentive for you to complete your tasks in a hurry."

It took the Commander a moment to process the information she was being given. She had to fight through the pleasure the three devices were shooting into her, struggling to process was she was just told. 

"Yeah. Oh, and just so you know, Shep," Jack chimed in, "if you screw up what we tell you to do, we'll have you do it again. Just in case you think because we want you doing things fast means you can be sloppy." 

Shepard realized what they planned. They weren't going to do much. They didn't need to. They'd sit for however long they intended to stay, sending her to cook, or fix drinks, or place orders on the extra-net. Whatever forced her to move away from them, causing the devices to activate and drive her wild. 

It was devious, cruel, but so very enticing. Shepard wasn't sure if the women were evil geniuses or angels sent to drive the Commander wild. 

* * *

The next two days were a blur of activity for Shepard, surprisingly little of it sexual. She spent most of her time waiting on Jack and Miranda, who spent the days lounging, watching TV, drinking heavily, and fucking the ever loving hell out of one another. Occasionally, the two would have her blow them, spilling their seed down her throat or all over her face, which they forbade her to wipe away. They came all over the Commander over two dozen times each over the course of two days, never letting her touch them. Naturally, Shepard was on the edge of orgasm the entire time, her cock rigid and engorged, but never touched, never allowed to climax. 

And of course, the pair constantly sent Shepard on tasks around the apartment. Cooking, cleaning, grabbing drinks of both the regular and alcoholic variety. A few times they just had her walk through the aparment with no real task, just to have her moving away. The devices drove her mad all the while, the cockring massaging her tormented dick, the vibrator threatning to make her cum at any moment, the electrical ass-plug lighting up her nerves, making her desperately desire an orgasm. 

Shepard's meals and bathroom time were the worst. The pair forced Shepard to eat at her dining table, away from them. She gobbled down her food as quickly as possible, writhing and mewling as she did. Her body was practically on fire as the devices did their jobs, firing up her arousal, with no chance of release. 

Going to the bathroom was the real problem. She could piss, but couldn't defacate with the device lodged in her bottom. As such, she was allowed to remove it to relieve herself. To make up for it, however, the devices were then turned on for ten minutes straight, regardless of her proximity to Jack and Miranda. In addition, she was forced to watch them the entire time, her aching nethers begging for gratification and relief.

Finally, she could take no more. She walked into the den, falling to her knees, looking up at Jack and Miranda on the couch, the latter sitting on the former's slick cock as Jack rubbed her off. Shepard bowed her head and begged for release, for her cock to be allowed to cum. Jack and Miranda smiled at one another, as if they'd planned for such a reaction. Miranda stood, walking over to the opacity controls, her finger hovering above the button that would lift the tinting, allowing any and all who gazed through the glass to see a naked Commander Shepard, cock fully erect, her body filthy with the sweat and the cum of her companions.

"We'll allow you to cum, Shepard," Miranda said, "on one condition. You have to jack off into your window, while its transparent." The Commander gasped, and Jack gave a hearty laugh, smacking Shepard's ass.

"Yeah, bitch. Show the world what the great Commander Shepard's o-face looks like!"

Shepard stood silent for a moment, staring at the glass. After a few seconds, she lowered her head and shook it. 

"No thank you, Mistresses. I'll be fine." 

"Be certain, Commander," said Miranda. "Otherwise you'll spend the rest of our time here aching for release. Maybe we'll let you cum, maybe we won't, but this is your only chance to make sure you do."

Shepard weighed Miranda's words carefully in her head. The woman hadn't given her an order. She understood the implications of that. Whe wanted this to be Shepard's choice, to enjoy the mental agony the Commander was going through trying to make it. She also understood that it might mean an even worse punishment soon if she didn't entertain her Mistresses. 

In the end, though, she just shook her head, and stared at the floor. Both women laughed, Miranda turning the windows opaque once more. She walked over to Shepard, whipped her hand towards the woman's ass, but stopped inches shy of her bottom.

"Then go get us some drinks, woman. We need more fun juice if Jack's gonna keep juicing me all day." 

Shepard nodded and moved off, letting out a slight squeak as the devices turned on.

* * *

An hour later, she couldn't take it any more. The sensations in her nethers, combined with the sights, sounds and smell of sex from the other two were too much. She finished her task of walking around the apartment three times before returning to the den, Miranda and Jack lounging on the couch, watching Salarian boxing.

"Please," she begged, "I've changed my mind. Let me cum. I'll stand by the window and masturbate. Anything, as long as I can cum." 

Miranda smirked and crossed her arms. 

"Sorry, Shepard, but that offer's off the table." Shepard's eyes bugged out, her mouth dropping open as it began to tremble. She could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"But... but you said." 

"I told you. You're going to spend the rest of your time here begging for release. I meant it. You had your chance, so now you're stuck." Jack gave a hearty laugh.

"You should have taken the chance when you had it, bitch," she said. "It's gonna be so much worse for you soon."

"W-what?" Shepard said as both women grinning viciously.

"Don't worry about it, Shepard," Miranda said. "You have other things to concern yourself with. So...," She lifted her cock with her hand, pointing it straight at Shepard. "Get to blowing, bitch!"

* * *

That evening, the two women decided to actually spend the night with Shepard, something they'd not done before. Before they all climbed under the covers, Shepard was made to kneel and lick them both to completion, gently stroking both of their cocks until they came all over her face. 

The two ordered Shepard to take a quick shower. She did as ordered, leaving the devices on as she bathed. It made the pleasure from them all the more excruciating knowing the two women's beautiful bodies were just a few meters away in the bed, ready to be cuddled with. She cleaned herself as quickly as possible, coming back to the bed to find a surprising and saddening sight. 

Miranda and Jack had curled up together on the side of the bed. However, between them and the other side was a bodypillow, separating the two of them from where Shepard would sleep. A second blanket had been thrown over her side as well. She wasn't even going to be sharing the same bedding as her Mistresses. 

Shepard climbed into bed, the other two not even acknowledging her presence. As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped that her erection might finally abate and give her some small amount of peace. 

A few hours later, Shepard woke in the darkness. She was amazed she'd fallen asleep so quickly, given the small amount of space the two had left her. Both Jack and Miranda snored nearby, deep asleep. Shepard's cock had finally softened, though she hadn't been allowed to cum. At least, she thought, she had a moment's peace. It was absolutely exhausting, and painful, being erect all day long. 

Shepard found she had a powerful need to pee, so she headed to the nearby bathroom. The cockring activated as she walked, causing her to stumble, but she caught herself and kept moving. Her cock began to grow as the ring aroused her once more, so she swiftly peed, eager to get back to bed and shut the thing off. She needed her rest, and being so intensely horny was going to hinder her ability to fall back to sleep. 

As she walked back, she had a startling realization. She looked down at her cock, having once again grown rigid, red, precum leaking from the tip, the ring around it vibrating viciously. But, she noted, Jack and Miranda had never bound her hands. 

It hadn't occured to Shepard until right then just how indoctrinated she'd become. She could willingly slip the ring off at any time, could have taken the plug and vibrator out as well. The only thing keeping them in was her own desire to please her Mistresses. 

She remained standing for another moment, stock still, staring at the ring. One quick movement, it would be off, and she could cum, finally. Instead, she took in a deep breath, and returned to bed, taking her place between the two women, who both rolled over onto her. She would cum when she was told she could cum. 

Shepard closed her eyes and smiled, pleased to be where she belonged. 

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Shepard! AGH!" Liara's hand rapidly stroked along her cock as her orgasm came on, flinging immense ropes of white cum straight into the air. They soared heavenward for a moment before plummetting onto her large tits, a few drops splattering onto her face. She continued to moan for several moments, her fingers running along her thick, slick Asari dick. 

"Do you ever _not_ shoot incredibly thick strands, Liara?" asked Kelly Chambers. The redhead was seated next to her, the woman's cock also in her hand as she masturbated to the image of Shepard on the monitor. 

"Asari physiology. We're a prolific species, after all. Large amounts of semen production keep us fertile and spread us across the stars." Kelly gave a warm smile.

"Well, regardless, your tits look gorgeous covered in cum. And you're such a lovely woman. I can see why Shepard went so head over heels for you."

Liara gave a coy smile, her cheeks becoming a slightly darker shade of blue. 

"Well, Shepard loves lovely women. That explains why you and she enjoyed each other's company while you hunted down the Collector's." 

Kelly blushed crimson, suddenly realizing that Liara knew about she and Jane's trysts. 

"Um...," 

"I'm the Shadow Broker. Few things escape my notice. Don't worry. Shepard and I... well, that was an awkward time. Plus, we've never needed to be exclusive. It doesn't bother me. Besides, given what she's been doing with Miranda and Jack, how could I be angry with you?"

Kelly indicated the screen with her head.

"We really should do something about that erection, though. It's dangerous to have one going that long." 

"No worries. Apparently the ring has a small reservoir of medi-gel that it administers regularly. Her cock's in no danger. She can keep that erection for days and be just fine." 

Liara began scooping up her own cum and sucking it from her fingers as she watched the image of Shepard on the screen. The Commander sat on the couch, both Miranda and Jack squating above her and shoving their cocks inside her mouth simultaneously . One could be forgiven for thinking that Shepard wasn't happy, given her cries and mewls.

Liara knew better, though. She recognized the arch of the back, the subtle head movements, the blush of her cheek, the circling of her hips, the clenched muscles in her spread, fishnet-covered legs. Shepard was in absolute heaven, trapped in an endless state of near-orgasm that would come to a conclusion only when her Mistresses returned. 

"She's gorgeous," breathed Kelly, her hand rapidly sliding up and down along her cock. The woman's rapid breathing indicated to Liara that her climax was near. Sure enough, she closed her eyes and issued a small squeak as cum began to fly up from her member, the thick juices falling back down onto her lap. Liara smiled, beginning to stroke herself once more. She'd already cum four times as she'd watched Shepard's punishment. 

She figured she could get out another four by day's end. 

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Kelly said offhandedly, and Liara grinned.

* * *

Shepard came to slowly, rising from the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced. She found the covers pulled over her body, several pillows beneath her head. Throwing off the blanket and sheets, she found her body had been cleaned, the cockring removed from her person. It seemed Miranda and Jack had wahed her up after she'd fallen asleep. It brought a smile to Shepard's face, receiving such a small kindness, of the sort the two wouldn't dare show her otherwise. At least they took care of her. 

As she stepped out of bed, Shepard looked herself over. She didn't feel too sore, oddly enough. Given that she'd had an erection for literally the entire two previous days, she'd expected more pain when she awoke. Instead, she felt very little. It was surprising, but not unwelcome. 

Shepard threw on a robe and walked out into the hall. She heard voices from the den, not those of Jack or Miranda. Curious, she went in to find not only the two of them, but also Liara and Kelly Chambers. Shepard's brow furrowed and her mouth drop open slightly, her eyes looking about suspiciously as the four women all smiled back at her.

"Hi?" Shepard said, waving. The others returned the greeting, all of them quite jovial. "Liara, Kelly, what are you doing here?" Liara rose and gave Shepard a hug, pecking her on the cheek.

"Miranda sent us an invitation. She said you were having a bit of a party. I apologize if we're early." 

"Thanks for inviting me, Shepard," said Kelly. "Your apartment is amazing. Being a Commander has its priveleges. Between this and your cabin on the Normandy, you always have the nicest places." 

Shepard found herself at a loss for words. Why in the hell had Jack and Miranda invited the two of them? She wasn't sure what they were up to, but she found herself immediately suspicious. She smiled at Kelly and Liara.

"I'm glad you could both be here. Miranda, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" Shepard walked back to the dining table, Miranda following close behind. Her lips were curled into a smirk, the woman clearly enjoying herself.

"Miranda, what are they doing here?! Why did you invite them?!" 

"What? Is there a problem?" She grinned and giggled. "Do you not want your ex-lover and your current girlfriend to know about our little trysts?" Miranda moved closer, her hand sliding along Shepard's bottom. Shepard rolled her eyes and pulled away. 

"Miranda, come on. It's going to be awkward enough explaining us to Liara. This isn't helping." 

"Oh, lighten up, Shepard. Get some food in your belly. Kelly cooked for us. Wasn't that nice of her?" 

Shepard, reluctantly, returned to the group with Miranda. The five of them sat eating for some time, talking all the while. The conversation was quite lively, all but Shepard eagerly telling stories, discussing their current work, telling lewd jokes. The Commander, though she nervously ate her food and smiled at the jokes being told, by and large kept quiet, saying little the entire meal. 

After, the group moved to the den to continue their discussions.

"So," said Liara after a few minutes, "Jack, Miranda. What have you been up to the past few days."

Shepard took a sip of her tea, looking down and blushing. 

"We've been punishing Shepard for cheating on us with Kasumi." 

Shepard's drink flew onto the table in front of her, and she began to cough up the liquid she nearly choked on. 

"Miranda!"

The dark-haired woman merely grinned at Shepard.

"I'm sorry, Commander. Was that supposed to be a secret?" For several seconds, Shepard merely gaped at the woman. Jack sat next to her, red as a beat, grinning from ear to ear, barely containing her laughter. Shepard's eyes finally met Liara's inquisitive gaze, the Shadow Broker's face devoid of emotion.

"Liara, look, it's not exactly what she's saying."

"Oh? So you haven't been getting fucked by Jack and Miranda every few days for the past month or so as they use you like a personal cum-bucket?" Shepard's mouth just hung open, the woman unable to find a response.

"I... uh..."

Slowly, Liara's lips turned up into a smile, her hand rubbing softly on Shepard's shoulder. 

"It's alright, darling. I'm not mad. I don't mind you getting a little on the side." 

"Wait, I don't understand. You're acting like you already knew..." Shepard's shoulders fell. "Because you did." Liara just nodded. "And you've probably known for a long time." 

"Pretty much since you first walked in on Jack and Miranda, yes. I am the Shadow Broker, Shepard. Let me tell you, the recording of the three of you have been wonderful. I get lonely when we're not together, so being able to cum to these two tormenting your poor cock makes me feel so much getter."

"Re-recordings!?" Shepard merely stared at Liara for several seconds, before turning her face to Jack.  
"You've been recording me!?" Jack laughed and shook her head.

"Nah. We hadn't even thought of that at the time. EDI was the one recording us."

"EDI?!"

"Yeah," Kelly chimed in. "Apparently, she records everything on board the Normandy at all times. I found out after you and I had our talk and you went back to fuck these two again. Apparently, she has an extensive database, and it includes every tryst that's ever taken place on board the ship." Kelly smiled coyly. "Including our time together." 

"And every time we had sex on board as well," said Liara. "Sadly not our first time, though. That one was lost with the original Normandy." 

"Oh my god," said Shepard, her hand covering her mouth. "Who else has seen these?!"

"Well, EDI, myself, Liara, Jack and Miranda." Kelly counted on her fingers as she listed them off. "I think she may have shown some of them to Joker, for sexual study, or something along those lines."

"Oh god." Shepard buried her face in her hands. Liara scooted next to her, planting a long, lingering kiss on her cheek. 

"Don't worry, Shepard. The recordings will never get out. I've placed code into them that will delete them should they ever leave the ship or if the wrong people try to access them. I've done the same with my own archive." Shepard lifted her head, staring at Liara.

"Your archive?!" Liara smiled and moved in close, nibbling on Shepard's ear as her hand moved down to Shepard's crotch. 

"I'll be honest, Shepard. I've quite an extensive collection of videos of you. I can't help it. I love seeing my beautiful Jane naked, fucking or otherwise. My favorite is that time with you and I after we took down the Shadow Broker, but I also love watching Kelly strip for you. You were both such a cute couple."

Shepard sighed, relaxing her body as she let Liara handle her. Regardless of the context, she was enjoying being back in her love's arms.

"I've missed you, Shepard," Liara whispered. "I can't wait to feel this cock once again." Shepard moaned slightly, her erection growing, thrusting up out of her robe. Liara's lithe fingers grasped the growing rod, gently stroking up and down. 

"Alright, enough of this lovey-dovey shit," Jack interrupted. "We didn't invite you here to make Shepard feel comfortable." Liara nodded and planted one last kiss on Shepard's cheek before standing up and walking away.

"True," Liara said, sitting next to Kelly. All four women grinned at the Commander, sending a cold chill up her spine.

"What? What's going on?" 

"Did you think your punishment was over, Shepard?" Miranda asked. "You cheated on the two of us." Jack huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's right, bitch, sneered Jack. "We'll say when you're forgiven." 

"And now that everyone here is well aware of what's happened between us and the Commander, it's time to get to what we're all here for." 

Jack and Miranda stood, walking towards the stairs.

"Move it, slut," Jack said. Shepard immediately rose, following close behind. She was led to the lounge, and told to sit on the couch. She did so, Kelly coming to sit next to her, the beautiful young woman resting her head on Shepard's shoulder. 

Finally, Liara joined the group, standing at a distance from the rest. She smiled at Shepard before her fingers went to the zipper at the front of her outfit. Slowly, she lowered it to her waist, revealing her hard stomach and a hint of her cleavage. Shepard still wasn't sure what was going on, but was most definitely not opposed to seeing her love perform a striptease. She felt Kelly's hands moving over her, the woman's lips gently caressing her neck. The soft touching, and Liara's stripping, were quickly making the Commander incredibly hard. 

Liara continued, her jacket opening to reveal her immense bosoms. The soft, supple blue orbs jiggled gently as Liara shed her top. Her hips began to sway as she began to rub her crotch, the bulge of her erection clearly visible. Her fingers began to unbotton her pants, slowly sliding them down to reveal red panties, with a pink bow-tie at the top center. Left only in her underpants, Liara sauntered over towards Shepard. She stopped in front of the woman, her bare foot spreading Shepard's legs apart. The Commander's opening thighs parted her robe, revealing her stiff erection, pink and lightly jumping, precum already leaking from the tip.

"Gorgeous as always, Shepard," Liara said in a soft voice. She smiled as her foot brushed near the Commander's erect cock, teasing the woman. "They haven't let you cum in the past few days, have they?" Shepard let out a light gasp, shaking her head. 

Kelly removed Shepard's robe, tossing it aside. Immediately, the woman leaned into Shepard, nibbling on her ear, her hand gently stroking Shepard's cock. Liara swayed back and forth inches in front of Shepard's face. She turned around, waving her ass at the Commander, her hands scratching along her bottom. She turned back, smirking and roughly grabbing her own tits.

"She's so beautiful, Shepard," Kelly whispered in her ear. "Maybe the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Just look at those breasts. I bet you want to squeeze them, suck them." Kelly playfully nibbled at Shepard's neck. "I know you two have talked about having babies. I bet you'd want to drink her milk when she gets pregnant." 

As Kelly talked, Shepard's eyes stayed locked on Liara. The woman was indeed the most beautiful thing she'd ever beheld in her life. She desperately wanted to rip the Asari's panties off, and see that delicious cock spring free. Feel it push inside of her and fill her with the woman's alien cum. 

"Liara...," she whispered. 

"Do you want me, Shepard?" Liara asked. "Right here, right now?" 

"Yes," she said breathlessly. Liara giggled, suddenly backing away.

"Well, too bad, bitch," Jack said, moving up behind Liara and grabbing the woman's crotch.

"Yes, Shepard," said Miranda, stepping up beside her. "I'm afraid Liara's agreed to agree to let Jack and I fuck her. We're going to get to cum inside of your beautiful girlfriend, and you'll just have to watch. Kelly?"

Shepard looked own as Kelly's hand slipped a new cockring around her poor penis. 

"But...," Shepard protested.

"Shh, shh," Kelly said, placing a finger against Shepard's lips. "Just enjoy the show, Commander." 

Jack's hands moved down along Liara's hips, fingers circling into the woman's panties. Slowly, the pulled them away, revealing the woman's thick blue cock and dark, moist nethers. Juices clung to the underpants as they moved along her legs, the woman's cunt already soaked. Jack giggled as Liara stepped out of the garment, Jack bringing it to her nose, sniffing at the Asari's juices. Jack grinned at Shepard and chucked them over the railing. 

Jack went down onto her knees, her lips swiftly locking around Liara's cock. The Asari woman arched her back, leaning her head into Miranda's shoulder. The dark-haired woman softly licked Liara's neck, her hands moving to the immense blue orbs. She roughly squeezed the bosoms, the soft flesh bulging out between her fingers. Their lips came together, Liara moaning as she was embraced by the human woman. 

Miranda smiled against Liara's lips, her eyes locking with Shepard's own. Her right hand went to her own pants, removing her cock and placing it against Liara's backside. The Asari woman moaned when she felt the cockhead begin pushing at her anus.

"Yes!" Liara cried out. "Please, Miranda. Fuck my ass!" 

"If you insist, you beautiful alien whore." 

A sharp spike seemed to plunge into Shepard's heart when Miranda called her love a whore. She was well aware what Miranda didn't mean it as an insult, but seeing her beloved nude, about to be fucked by another woman, and being called a whore sent a wave of unfamiliar feelings through Shepard. 

Liara cried out as Miranda shoved upward, the woman's cock entering her bottom. As she bounced forward, her large tits jiggling up and down, her eyes as well locked with Shepard's, licking her lips. 

Shepard had no idea what to think, had no idea what she was feeling. On the one hand, she felt utterly humiliated. Miranda was fucking the woman she loved, right in front of her. Jack's lips were wrapped around Liara's cock. That was her love. HERS. She felt angry, humiliated. She didn't mind if Liara took other lovers, but not right in front of her, and she certainly didn't want those lovers to be her own Mistresses. Besides, they were only fucking her to punish Shepard.

So, she wondered, why was she so incredibly aroused. Not only was she becoming hot and bothered, her erection grew, her cock becoming so hard the cockring was squeezing it tight. Her pussy was soaking, undoubtedly ruining her couch. She was loving watching her love get fucked, and the humiliation actually seemed to be contributing to it. 

Shepard gasped as she realized... she was enjoying watching Liara be fucked. 

"Liara...," Shepard breathed.

"Oh my god, Jack," Miranda said, grinning at Shepard. "You should see her face. She's enjoying this. She's enjoying watching her girlfriend be used like this." 

Jack said nothing, merely continuing to suck the Asari's dick. She did, however, lift her hand and give a thumbs-up. 

Liara's hands grasped Jack's shaved head, crying out as her orgasm came. Jack made a few gagging noises, sucking Liara's cum down her throat with ease. At the same time, Miranda's nails dug into the soft blue flesh of Liara's orbs as she herself began to cry out, filling Liara's ass with her semen. The three women clung to one another for several seconds, locked together, sharing the erotic moment.

"I need to cum, Kelly," said Shepard softly. "I can't stand watching this happen to Liara. I need to cum." 

"Really, Shepard?" said Kelly, lightly brushing the Commander's thigh. "The great Commander Shepard can't wait? I thought you had more willpower than that." Shepard said nothing further, merely closing her eyes and groaning. 

As the trio of fucking women relaxed, Miranda pulled out of Liara's ass. Liara sighed, smiling down at Jack. The tatooed woman quickly rose, smiling and licking her lips. Without a word, she spun Liara around, grabbing the Asari's arms by the wrists and bending her over. She turned Liara to face Shepard, then plunged her cock inside the woman's pussy. Liara cried out, spittle flying from her tongue, landing on Shepard's face. 

Shepard let out a breathy squeal as she watched Liara being thrust back and forth by Jack's cock. It was an incredible feeling, Kelly leaning into gently scratch at her legs and lightly brush against her bosoms, driving her insane as she watched Liara being fucked from behind. Low as she was, Shepard could see Liara's cock swinging back and forth beneath her, slapping up into her stomach as it was thrown forward. 

"How about it, Shepard?" said Miranda. "Are you enjoying watching the love of your life taking it hard from another woman?" 

"Of course she is," said Jack, grunting as she rapidly thrust herself into Liara. "Look at that slutty little face. She's having so much fun." 

She wasn't wrong. Shepard was so incredibly aroused, watching both Liara's immense bosoms and her immense cock swinging to and fro. Her gorgeous darling was the epitome of beauty, and it was surreal to see her from such an angle, with another woman's cock inside of her instead of Shepard's own. It was a most welcome sensation, and one Shepard realized she'd want to experience again. 

"Please...," said Shepard.

"Please what, whore?" asked Jack.

"Please, let me cum. This is too much. I can't stand to hold it in anymore." 

Shepard meant it. She was being driven crazy, not being allowed to find any relief at all. She found herself suddenly wishing Kasmi was there to make her cum again and again. 

"You had your chance, bitch." Jack was grunting as she slammed herself inside her screaming Asari fucktoy. "Now you get to wait until we say otherwise!" Jack turned her attention back to the blue woman sliding back and forth on her cock. 

"Fuck!" said Jack. "This fucking pussy is so tight! I'm gonna cum already! You want my jizz inside you, bitch!?" 

"Yes!" Liara cried. "Yes! Fill me! Give me everything you have!"

Jack let out a ferocious, primal scream, burying her cock deep within the Asari. Her member pulsed and jumped, her cum splattering into the alien woman's cervix. Liara let out a shuddering cry at the same time, a second orgasm overtaking her as her vaginal muscles clamped onto the cock between her labia. 

As Shepard squealed, wishing desperately that she would be allowed to be the one cumming, Kelly leaned in again, gently kissing the woman's neck. 

"You know what they want from you, Jane. They won't accept your begging. If you want release... you know what you have to say."

Shepard squealed and closed her eyes. She knew what they wanted. She wanted to say the words. But she couldn't. She couldn't quite let go. It was one step too far. 

Jack smiled once she'd finished filling Liara. She let out a satisfied sigh, lowering Liara to the floor before she released her and stepped away. Almost immediately, Miranda stepped up, turning the woman over. She squatted over the Asari's cock, and with a grin, lowered her pussy onto the waiting blue member. 

Both moaned in pleasure as Liara was mounted, Miranda quickly beginning to lift and drop herself down onto the prone woman. Her hands gripped the blue bosoms tightly, using them as leverage as she pulled herself down, her sopping wet pussy slapping into Liara's skin, her rigid and still wet cock smacking into Liara's stomach. 

"Oh yes!" Miranda groaned. "Fuck me, bitch. Fuck this pussy hard!" 

Liara had no response, merely crying out in ecstasy. 

"God, it's so hot watching your girlfriend getting fucked," Kelly whispered into Shepard's ear. "God, I can't stand it any more." Kelly pushed Shepard forward, then scooted beneath her. Shepard hoped that the woman was going to give her piercing she so desperately needed, but instead found the woman only placing her cock between the Commander's ass-cheeks. Kelly immediately began to thrust between Shepard's buttocks, crying out as pleasure engulfed her cock.

"Oh, Jane," she said, her eyes closing in blissful joy. "I forgot how amazing you feel." She began to move, quickly building up speed as she rapidly slid her cock between Shepard's sweet buns. 

"Do you remember when you and I were first together, Shepard? After... you know." Shepard said nothing. She knew Kelly didn't like to talk about the Collector's incident. 

"Remember when we made love in your cabin?" She was rubbing her hand along Shepard's sensitive thigh as she continued to slide herself along the Commander. "You came inside me for the first time, and it felt amazing. I never told you, but when I came inside of you, I kept looking at your photo of Liara on your stand. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes away." 

Shepard wasn't sure what to say. Kelly was admitting she was thinking of someone else when they had sex. She couldn't blame her though. Liara was such an incredible beauty. Everyone wanted to fuck her, apparently. Shepard turned her head, her eyes meeting Liara's as both of them were fucked by another woman. They smiled, sharing the moment of absolute erotic bliss. 

Jack walked over, smiling down at Shepard as Kelly used the woman for her own satisfaction. 

"Goddamn, Commander. You really get the bitches going! I admit I wanted to pound that ass when we first met, but damn! I never realized that you seem to get every woman around you wet. Bitches must like a woman with power.

"Course, that doesn't mean shit, does it? Your pussy isn't your own to use anymore. It's ours. And your bitch isn't your own right now, is she? She's ours too. Your cock, your cunt, and your cumdumpster. They're all ours now, slut."

Shepard closed her eyes and bit her lip. Jack's words hurt her, and drove her wild with arousal. She wanted to cum so bad. She just knew that when she was finally allowed to cum, it would be the greatest bloody orgasm of her life. 

Miranda came soon, her juices draining down from her cunt, covering Liara's stomach and crotch. Miranda stood, and almost immediately both of them spitroasted Liara. The blue alien squealed as she was fucked from both ends. Shepard felt a tear falling from her eye, wishing both that she was the one fucking her Asari love and that she could cum watching them. 

She felt Kelly cum on her back, the beautiful redhead's semen sliding up her skin, the pressure of their bodies pressing together causing the cum to stick to both of them.

Shepard never looked away from Liara, her eyes locked onto the woman's beautiful azure body being ravished by the pair of deviant doms. Time seemed to swoop by, Shepard's world a whirlwind consisting only of Liara and herself. 

Soon enough, the pair came inside Liara. After, the womem stood, Liara opening her mouth to reveal the gobs of cum Miranda had shot inside of her. The Asari held it all in, refusing to swallow. Jack and Miranda immediately went over to kiss her, the three ladies sharing the gooey liquid between them. Kelly squealed and jumped from under Shepard, running over to join in. The four of them placed their mouths together, four sets of lips kissing and sucking at other lips, tongues and the slick, sticky juices that flowed back and forth between them. 

After a minute, the ladies all turned around, their hands on one another's hips. They smiled at Shepard, cum dripping from their faces.

It was too much. Her beautiful blue love, standing there, so close but so far. She wanted to be a part of it all, wanted to feel her love's soft skin in her arms, feel the woman's cock inside of her, or her own inside Liara, all the while having another woman making love to one or both of them. She couldn't stand that she couldn't cum, couldn't participate. It was driving her wild, beyond what she could tolerate. 

Looking at the four of them, all happily gazing at their sex-deprived toy, Shepard felt the last of her resistance melt away.

"Please, Liara, baby," she said. "Help me. Let me cum." 

"Jane," Kelly said, her face warm but critical, "wrong people, wrong words." 

Shepard looked down, unwilling to say the words, but knowing she had no choice. They'd worn her down completely. She no longer had any will to resist. 

"Jack, Miranda," she said without looking up, "I'll do anything. Whatever you want. I'm yours to use.

"Do with me as you will." 

Miranda sauntered over, grinning down at the Commander. 

"Such a good girl, Shepard. You know what I think we should do tomorrow? I think we should go out." 

Shepard said nothing, her heart beating rapidly, her head merely nodding almost imperceptibly.

* * *

A few minutes away from Shepard's apartment, two women lay in bed, one ramming her cock into the other. The brunette on top was grunting and groaning, her eyes only half closed as she stared out the window. The redhead beneath her was squealing in delight, savoring the feeling of the thick cock slamming inside of her. 

"Soon," the brunette said. "We can't get in yet. Apparently, she's got not only Lawson and Jack over, but also T'Soni and Chambers as well. A whole little Scooby gang of sluts, one of them a skilled soldier, three of the others incredibly powerful biotics. We'll have to wait for them to leave, or Shepard to exit the building." 

The redhead put her arms around the brunette, smiling up at the woman thrusting into her.

"Can't we talk about this later?" said the redhead. "Come on. We're making love." The brunette scoffed.

"Shut up. God, I can't wait to kill that bitch and replace her with you. I've been looking forward to this for too long. I deserve what I have coming to me." 

The redhead sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. She turned her head to the side, staring at her stolen N7 uniform, discarded to the side when the brunette decided to fuck her. The brunette felt so good inside her, but the redhead couldn't help but feel like a puppet, a cumdumpster the other woman used whenever she felt like it.

Her mind turned to Shepard, and her girlfriend Liara T'Soni. She'd remembered watching surveillance footage of the two of them together. They seemed so happy, so in love. She'd scoffed at the time, wondering why that couldn't have been her. But after they'd saved her life, despite what she'd tried to do to them, her envy had turned into something else. She no longer found the idea of the two of them sickening. She wanted what they had, but the jealousy had morphed into something else. A desire for that kind of love.

She'd thought she'd found it with her current companion, but more and more, it seemed as if the woman was only there to use her. Just like the Illusive Man. 

Maybe there was no love at all. Maybe she was just a tool. 

As she felt the brunette cum inside her, she felt only loneliness and a great, empty void that she had no idea how to fill.


	4. Shepard's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda take their submissive little pet out for a walk, showing off a disguised Shepard to an adoring public.

The rest of the day was a blur of activity. Jack, Miranda, Liara and Kelly spent virtually every moment fucking: sucking one another off, stroking one another’s cocks, and just generally screwing their brains out, always in front of Shepard. The Commander wasn't being touched by anyone but Kelly, the girl continuing to torment Shepard with her light, brief touches, gently teasing every chance she had. 

The group, as ever, was intent on ensuring their little sex puppet remained as pent up and on edge as they could get her. Always near release, but never being allowed to receive it. She writhed about as she watched her Mistresses bang one another, watched her love Liara fucking and getting fucked, and seeing Kelly interacting with all of them, coming back over to Shepard every so often to tease the little girl relentlessly. 

Jane continued to beg throughout the morning, to no avail. Miranda and Jack wouldn't say what they had planned for her, or when she'd finally be allowed to cum. Eventually, after perhaps the sixth time Shepard begged, Jack shut her down, and told her that if she asked one more time, it'd be another week before they'd let her achieve orgasm. So Shepard did as she was told, watching the group fuck, writhing about, wishing desperately that she could join while still savoring her torment. 

She saw the group speaking every now and then, away from her. She had no idea what they were discussing, and every time she attempted to join the conversation she was sent away, usually right after they activated her cockring as punishment. In truth, that only made her want to interrupt more. Not being on edge wasn't helping her cum any faster, so she at least wanted to receive some stimulation. 

Eventually, all five of them went to bed, Shepard told to sleep on her own as the other four had one last group-fuck session. Right in front of her, naturally. Shepard soon drifted off, dreaming of what they would do to her the following day, hoping against hope that she could finally achieve release.

* * *

"Shepard? Come on, Commander. Time to get up." 

Shepard's eyes opened slowly, her gaze finding Miranda standing over her, grinning like an idiot.

"You have a big day ahead of you. Best to get moving now. You'll want to get a good meal and a shower." 

Miranda walked away, saying nothing more. Shepard lifted herself onto her elbows, knowing damn well that the woman was up to something. She had no idea what, but figured she'd find out soon enough, so she might as well get going. She threw on some sweatpants and a loose shirt, fixing herself some breakfast. After, she took a shower and cleaned herself up. She wondered what she should wear for the day, given that she had no idea what Miranda had in store for her. 

She walked into the den, where both Miranda and Jack sat watching the TV. She was still nude from her shower, her cock hanging limply between her legs. She didn't even think about her nudity as she approached the two. 

"What should I be wearing today?" she asked. Both women smiled. 

"Dress as you would if it were any other day. Commander Shepard casual." 

Shepard nodded, then headed back towards the bedroom. No thought even entered her mind about how she’d asked her Mistresses for instructions on what to wear without even being prompted to do so. She chose a pair of loose fitting military fatigue pants, a tight t-shirt, and an innocuous blue hoodie. She thought about taking her N7 hoodie out, but wasn't sure she'd want the attention. After dressing herself, she returned to the living room to find Miranda and Jack waiting for her, both on their feet and ready to go. Jack laughed.

"You look comfortable, Shepard," the tattooed woman said with a grin. "Nice and relaxed. Isn't that cute, Miranda? She thinks just because we're letting her dress normal for once that she's off the hook." 

"Not just yet, Commander," Miranda said. "Your final punishment for your little adventure with Kasumi is going to take place today."

Shepard's throat constricted, and she took in a deep breath. Charging at a Thresher Maw, or letting Jack and Miranda have their way with her? Tough call as to the more perilous of the two. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Both the other women just smiled.

"We're going to show off our pretty little slave, today." Shepard's eyes bugged out.

"Erk, what?!" That just wasn't acceptable. In private was one thing, but she had a reputation to maintain. She couldn't let herself just be seen naked and fucking. 

"Don't worry, darling." Miranda stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Shepard's shoulder. "We're not going to let anyone recognize you. One of the wonderful things about fetish wear is that there's so many options for disguises." She drew her finger down the Commander's arm, lightly teasing her with the tip. 

"That said, if you want to get off today, you'll do what we ask. So, here's the address where we'll all be meeting, as well as the time you should arrive at as well as the route you should take." Miranda opened her omni-tool and pressed several buttons, transmitting the data to Shepard. 

"We'll all be leaving and arriving separately, since we don't want anyone to connect the dots about what our precious little slut will be doing today." 

Shepard found herself staring out the window in a bit of a haze. Her mouth was opened slightly, her eyes wide. She realized what they intended, what they wanted from her. Public nudity, public sex. Even disguised, it was unthinkable. Wasn't it? Commander Shepard, her tits and dick hanging out for all the galaxy to see as she... what? Masturbated? Sucked cock? Fucked and was fucked in return? Her mind raced with the possibilities, her body flush with warmth. 

She became lost in her imagination, the wondrous and erotic possibilities of public exhibitionism racing through her brain.

"Whoa. I think we broke her, babe," Jack said. She came over to the Commander, grabbing her by the arms and turning her head to face the two of them. "Yo! Shep! Don't go off on us just yet."

"To be clear, Shepard," Miranda added, "we aren't forcing you to do anything."

"That's right. We'll leave, and if you don't show, we'll just assume you decided not to come."

"And we won't punish you for making that choice, Shepard."

Jack grinned and smacked Shepard in the ass.

"Well, not much, anyway." Jack turned and headed to the door, blowing a kiss back at Miranda. "Alright, see you in a bit, Cheerleader. And I hope to see you too, Shep." The door closed behind her, Shepard just staring, still in her haze. 

"I don't... I don't understand." 

"Where's your head at, Shepard?" Miranda asked as she approached the door. "Who are you, and who do you want to be? Not questions Jack or I can answer." 

"What?" 

Miranda opened the door and left before Shepard could inquire any further. 

She stood in the living room for a few moments more, wondering what to do. She took several deep breaths, staring out the window as the traffic flew by. She felt as if she was at a crossroads in her life. That moment was an epoch, and would shape who she was for some time. Eventually she strolled over to the door, grabbing her keycard, and walking out into the hallway. 

Halfway toward the lift, she stopped. She found herself shaking, staring down at the card in her hand. All she'd need to do would be to turn around, unlock her door and walk back in. A few hours, and the others would return. It would be so easy. 

A few seconds later, she found herself descending the lift, her keycard shoved in her pocket, her mind racing.

She couldn't believe how easily she'd made her decision. She was shocked, really, by the speed at which she'd discarded the idea of going back inside. Miranda had asked her who she was. She honestly had no idea anymore, but whatever happened from then on, she'd have brought it on herself. She was in command of her life, and the idea of choosing to let strangers see... whatever Jack and Miranda had in store for her was absolutely humiliating. 

At the same time, though, she found the fact that she was in command of her destiny and how her life and personality progressed from that point was intoxicating, exciting, and so incredibly arousing. Until that point, everything that had happened to her was always someone else's idea, the Commander being pushed towards the various sexual exploitation she'd experienced. Though she'd always consented, she'd rarely actively sought out the experience. 

So after having climbed into a cab, providing the cabbie with the destination as well as the route, she found her mind drifting towards what awaited her in the near-future. She thought about her body being exposed, her tits and her cock hanging out for all to see. Her dick fully erect, bobbing as she walked forward, those around her gawking and smiling in admiration. Her pussy dripping wet, her juices sliding down her bare legs. She thought about her tits, fantasizing about having nipple rings jangling back and forth as she walked. And the idea that it was her own choice, her decision, not Miranda and Jack’ s, made it all the more harrowing and arousing. 

Her thoughts were certainly having an effect. She felt her pants becoming wet, her panties soaking as they stretched to accommodate her growing cock. She crossed her legs, hoping the cabbie hadn't seen her erection. 

They set down a short time later, Shepard pulling her hood up and paying the man before she wandered towards the shop. She was familiar with the area she found herself in, though she'd never been there before. Red-light was undercutting it. She'd essentially found herself in the largest sex district on the Citadel. Dazzling neon lit up the entirety of the street, illuminating everyone around her as well as the Commander herself in brilliant hues of blues, reds, violets and pinks. Strippers of every size, shape, age, species and gender danced in windows. Prostitutes sat in doorways, attempting to lure in new clientele with seductive glimpses of their bodies. The majority of them were Asari and human, but Shepard noticed Turians, Salarians, Hanar and even a Krogan. 

One of the Asari caught her eyes, spreading out her leg and giving the Commander a quick glimpse of her blue nipple, the woman smiling and winking at her. Shepard just lowered her head and moved on, hoping that no one recognized her. She hunched her back, trying to hide her growing erection. 

Shops of all kinds were mixed in with the brothels and strip-clubs, selling lingerie, toys, robots, lubricants, aphrodisiacs. A few stalls and tables were set up selling wares directly on the street. One Asari woman had even herself placed on a table, her legs spread wide and her azure cunt visible to all who passed, selling a half-minute of licking for ten credits. Shepard couldn't help but admire the entrepreneurial spirit. 

Soon she arrived at the building she'd been searching for. Fetish outfits of all kinds sat on mannequins in windows, along with a huge selections of accessories, toys, whips, bonds and gags. The sign out front was written in Thessian, but Shepard's omni-tool informed her it was called the "Domineering Bitch". Apparently the name had more subtle intonations in High Thessian, and came across rather crudely in English. Nonetheless, it was her destination, so she stepped inside without hesitation, her heart beating rapidly as she passed through the portal.

Inside, the interior was dim, purple-pink lights illuminating the area. Near the back of the shop, a trio of women stood by a clothes rack, discussing the outfits in front of them. Two of them were Miranda and Jack, the third being an Asari girl, rather young looking by Shepard's reckoning. As she approached, the sweet Asari raised her light-blue head and smiled.

"Ah. You must be our special client," she said. "Welcome. I'm Turi'vespal, but you can just call me Turi. We've been expecting you." The girl, probably at least a hundred years Shepard's senior, had numerous glowing tattoos across her face, neck, hands, and the rest of her exposed skin. They alternated colors, switching between pink, light blue, purple, green, all fluorescent. They formed intricate lines around her body, complex yet intertwining beautifully. They never seemed to form a picture, but instead created a collage of colors and motion, as if the concepts of movement and hues had been captured by the artist's needle. 

Shepard found herself impressed. She'd seen a great many tattoos in her day. After all, she was a marine, and yet none matched the sheer spectacle of this young Asari. She was breathtaking, stunning, and stunning Commander Shepard was not an easy thing to do. It was a reminder to her that humanity was still so very young when compared to the much more mature races, with so very much to learn.

Turi's outfit showed her lack of modesty. She wore what might be considered traditional human lingerie, consisting of a lacy bra and panties, a garter belt with attached straps and stockings. In addition, she wore tall heels, which along with her clothing were all colored bright red, as was her thick lipstick. Her larger breasts had glowing glitter spread over the cleavage, creating a sparkling effect. 

Despite her beauty and her obvious adult dress, manner and profession, to Shepard she looked like a teenage girl who'd put on mommy's clothing and makeup. Still, she knew Asari appearances were often deceptive and had no bearing on their age. Plus, Liara had been barely out of her 'teenage' years when the Commander had first fucked her, so she supposed it didn't really matter. 

"Yes, this is she," Miranda said to Turi, walking over and smiling at Shepard. "Right on time. We're so glad to see you decided to come." 

Shepard kept her head lowered and her hood up. She didn't want this woman to know who she was. 

"Shall we adjourn to the back room to finish the ensemble?" asked Turi.

"Yeah," said Jack. "I can't wait to see what you look like wearing this, babe." 

The four of them walked through a small door into a brightly-lit room with mirrors lining the walls. Benches sat everywhere, with numerous hooks placed about. Clearly a dressing room, with plenty of light to actually see the clothing one was putting on, a critical necessity given the amount of zippers, buckles and spikes much of the gear was adorned with.

Turi put the pile of garments she'd been carrying on a bench and closed the door. She turned back around, addressing the Commander with a warm smile. 

"Alright, Shepard," she said. "We can start getting you dressed, so if you would kindly remove your clothes." 

Shepard's jaw hit the floor, her expression one of shock for several seconds.

"Wha-what? You told her?!" The girl giggled.

"No, silly. My boss did. Liara T'Soni."

"You... work for Liara?" 

Turi cheerily smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I do quite a bit of spying for her down here. You'd be shocked just how many incredibly sensitive secrets people spew when they're in bed. This is a cover really, although I am very fond of my little hobby here. I also... well...," The woman blushed deep blue. "I also happen to be one of her subs." 

Shepard wasn't surprised, as her gaze went down then back up the beautiful girl. Her slim physique, her wide hips, her sweet, loving face. She was gorgeous. Shepard would have to bring her up the next time she slept with Liara.

"You have nothing to worry about, Commander. Your secret is safe with me. Now, if you'd kindly strip." 

Jack and Miranda both stood with their arms crossed, grinning from ear to ear as they stared at Shepard, waiting for her to expose herself to the lovely Asari girl. Shepard blushed, turning her head away, but she began to remove her clothing. A few seconds later, she stood completely nude in front of the trio, her body flushed with both shame and arousal. Having this stranger staring at her was turning her on to no end, and she gripped her arm tightly as her cock rose into the air and juices dripped down her leg. 

"Damn!" commented Jack. "Shep's already getting hard, just from having some girl she doesn't know staring at her." 

Miranda giggled. 

"Wonderful! I can't wait to get her out in public." 

"Alright, Shepard, now that you're undressed, let's get you in your proper gear!" Turi stepped forward with a set of extremely lacy and very sheer black panties. The garment was tiny, little more than a g-string, with little patterns of naked women weaved into the fabric. All of it was see-through, prominently displaying Shepard's erection, which she had to stuff into the material, finding it remarkably pliable. 

After slipping the panties on, Turi went to work slipping a large amount of leather onto her. Her upper torso, from the neck down to where her breasts began, was covered by a black 'top'. A tight corset was slipped around her stomach, Turi spending several minutes tying it behind her. Only its front and back were leather, with the sides made of the same thin, sheer material as her panties. Leather pasties were put over her nipples, blue tassels hanging from the center. Long gloves were slipped onto her arms, moving up past her elbow, all the way up to her shoulders and attaching to the leather top via buckles and straps. A garter belt was slipped around her waist and attached to the corset. Thin, silky stockings were rolled all the way up her legs before straps connecting them to the garter belt were attached. Finally, she stepped into a pair of stiletto heels to complete the ensemble. 

Staring at herself in the mirror, Shepard found herself feeling unbelievably exposed despite the quite frankly ridiculous amount of leather. The outfit seemed specifically designed to draw attention to her assets, readily displaying her bosoms and crotch. Turi hadn't even placed a bra over her breasts, leaving them swinging free with only the tiny pasties covering her diamond-hard nipples. 

After her outfit was assembled, Turi picked up a packet of blue liquid. Ripping it open, she poured the contents over Shepard's head. Her fingers began to rub the liquid into Shepard's locks, but only for a moment, before withdrawing her hands and retrieving another bottle. Shepard felt her hair twisting, as if rearranging on its own. Pouring just a few drops from the second bottle into the Commander's hair, Turi then withdrew, giving Shepard a full view of her own head. Her flaming red locks had become a bright blue color and her normally straight hair had curled. She turned her head back and forth, admiring the new look. A smile lit up her face. She loved it, and appreciated that she hadn't needed to spend two hours in a chair to get it. 

Jewelry of all sorts was then placed around her person: rings, a necklace, earrings, a bedazzled garter with small gems interwoven throughout the fabric. Makeup was applied liberally to her face. A heavy foundation was used before the rest was plastered with powder. Rouge, mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner were placed on, coloring her face alternating shades of red and blue. Thick, red, whorish lipstick covered her mouth, and intricate patterns were drawn onto the sides and under curve of her bosom, along with her bare and exposed ass. Finally, a studded collar was wrapped around her neck and a leash attached to it. Turi stepped out of the way, allowing Shepard to look at herself in the mirror.

"Geez," she breathed. " I look like a damn hooker." 

"Thaaat's the point, slut," Jack said, looking Shepard up and down. "And a damn hot one too. Oooh, she's gonna KILL when she performs tonight."

"Perform?" Miranda used a finger to turn Shepard's head to her own. 

"Don't worry about it for now, Shepard. You'll find out what you'll be doing once we arrive at our destination." She smiled. "I can hardly tell it's you, between the makeup and the hair color. And thank you, Turi. The outfit covers her N7 tattoo quite nicely."

Turi smiled and nodded.

"One last touch," said Jack, stepping forward. She pulled Shepard's panties down, smiling as she slipped a cockring around the erect dick. The Commander took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of having her cock handled, something she'd been missing for the past few days. With the ring on, Jack gave a huge grin and held up two vibrators. She licked both of them, then reached beneath Shepard, shoving the first one inside the Commander's pussy. 

Shepard gasped as the device slipped inside her. It felt amazing, finally having a nice, hard, phallic object shoved in her cunt again. Joining it was the second vibrator, shoved inside her ass. She gave out a moan as it penetrated inside her, slipping up to its hilt before her panties were pulled back into place. 

"There," Jack said, patting the Commander's cock. "Now you're ready for your little stroll. Just so you know, all three of these will go off randomly, and they'll be rather intense." Jack gave a hearty laugh as Shepard's face lit up, the woman unable to decide between delight and panic.

"Well, it's time to get going. You ready, Shep?" Before she could answer, Jack opened the door and yanked on the collar, causing Shepard to stumble forward.

"Just kidding. It doesn't matter if you are or aren't. Time to show the world the great Commander Shepard, even if she isn't ready for it." 

The Commander walked behind Jack out of the shop, the group stepping out into the cool Citadel air. The moment they left the shop, eyes immediately turned to her nearly-naked form. She blushed crimson turning her head slightly. 

Panic set in. She began to breathe faster, wondering if she could do it. Even if no one recognized her, she was still showing herself off to the world. Her panties were so sheer that everyone who looking at her could see her erection thrusting forward. She froze, unable to react, only breathing heavily as she tried not to look at the men women and others all ogling her. 

Another tug got her moving as she followed behind Jack and Miranda, at least grateful to be walking away from those who'd been watching her. 

She found no relief from her shame further on, however. The group headed down a very populated section of the street, with more and more eyes turning towards the highly provocative trio walking by. Jack and Miranda no one seemed to pay much mind to, however. All eyes were on Shepard, watching the 'slave-girl' as she was marched through the crowd. 

"Please," Shepard muttered under her breath. "Can we go faster? This is... it's too much." 

"Relax, darling," Miranda said, smirking. "We've got quite a ways to go. It's a long walk to the club."

"Yeah, babe," Jack said, turning around and grinning as she walked backwards. She threw her arms out to the side, indicating the crowd. "You might as well enjoy the attention. You're gonna be getting a lot of it as we go." 

Shepard suddenly cried out, stumbling as the vibrator in her ass suddenly went off. She gave out a small squeal before standing, her cock throbbing, pushing the material of her panties out as far as it would stretch. It was too much. The same was beyond what she could take. 

"Please. Please, don't...,"

She gave another small squeak as she was cut off, the leash hauling forward on her collar.

"No more talking!" Jack commanded. Shepard shut her mouth, though she continued to mewl. 

More eyes than she could count were watching her. Human, Turian, Asari, Hanar, Elcor, Batarian. Every species found on the citadel could be seen on the street, and they were all watching Shepard's lewd and shameful display. She began to hyperventilate, her head turning down to stare at her erect cock. 

She was clearly enjoying it, on some level. She was as hard as a rock, and her juices were sliding down her legs at what felt like a torrent. Everyone around her could clearly see her erection in addition to her flowing river. There was no doubt as to her arousal. To all onlookers, it seemed that she loved their attention. She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, knowing they were right. She'd found that part of herself, the area of her mind that was enjoying being humiliated, the piece of her heart that reveled in being treated like a sexual spectacle. 

Continuing to breathe steadily, she opened her eyes, viewing everything before her in a haze. She could no longer see individual faces or species, only see the mass around her, glimpsed through the corners of her eyes. Warmth spread through her chest, further arousal filling her body. It wasn't quite as terrifying seeing the group itself, as opposed to the specific people around her. 

Someone's voice lifted to her right, cat-calling her. More joined them, several people yelling to Shepard. Unbidden, she imagined what it would be like to have the crowd surge forward. She imagined being thrown to the ground, her panties ripped open as a cock thrust inside her cunt. She'd cry out, before another cock silenced her, pushing between her lips. 

Her mind continued to race as she walked, her body shaking every now and then as her vibrators went off, her cockring suddenly springing to life. She imagined being dragged into one of the local establishments, dozens of beings having their way with her. She thought of a group of hanar descending on her, pink tentacles flowing gently into every hole. She imagined a group of Batarians shoving her against the wall and fucking her senseless, none of them realizing that they were fucking the hated Commander Shepard. 

Her favorite, though, was imagining Liara suddenly stepping from the shadows. The two would kiss, Liara's hand massaging her abused cock. She'd suck her lover's glorious breasts, Liara moaning in pleasure before she put her hands on Shepard's head and lowered it to her own cock. She's spurt into Shepard's mouth, the Commander swallowing every drop of her love's juices. Then Liara would throw her to the ground and have at her, fucking her pussy, her ass. She'd ride Shepard's cock, and Jane would finally be allowed to cum inside her.

She walked on and on in a haze. Her hands began to move along her body, unbidden. One of them found her cock, sliding gently along its length, while the other found her bosom, squeezing softly. She didn't even think about what she was doing, didn't even realize she was doing it. She thought the arousal she felt was part of her fantasies, the glorious sensations of having other's hands all over her. 

"I need to cum," she breathed softly. "Oh my god, I need to cum." 

"Is she whispering something?" Jack asked. Miranda chuckled. 

"I think so. I think she's saying something about needing to cum." 

"Soon, bitch. Soon."

The trio continued on, Shepard stroking her body, whispering, mewling, her body racing as she imagined every lewd act she believed the group might perform upon her. Occasionally she cried out and stumbled as the vibrators and cockring went off. She didn't even notice when they'd stopped until she found her hands being pulled behind her back, handcuffs binding her wrists. 

Jack came up in front of her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Showtime, slut!" 

* * *

"Yes, Sergeant?" the brunette asked. The armored man came to attention and handed a datapad to the woman, who took it and quickly looked it over, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"They've left! Separately! Now might be our chance!" The brunette stood, her cock slipping out of the redhead's throat, causing the woman on her knees to gasp. She pointed at the Sergeant. "Have Shepard followed. Have all three followed, but Shepard is the priority. I want to know exactly where she's going and where she is at all times. Understood?"

The man saluted, turned on his heel and marched out. 

"It's time. I know it. You there! Get ready. We're gonna go catch this slut." The brunette began to dress as the redhead stood, pulling on her own clothes. 

"This... this just doesn't seem right," said the redhead. The brunette just scoffed.

"It is exactly right. Soon, I'm gonna have that whole little group of sluts. Oh, the shit I'm gonna do to them once they're my little sex slaves. And Shepard is going to be my ticket to taking over the Normandy, since you couldn't get the job done. It shouldn't be hard to figure out how to make Shepard my little puppet, though." The brunette practically ran out of the room, giddy over the idea of controlling the Commander.

The redhead just stared at the floor as she dressed, a heavy sense of guilt filling her chest. The woman who'd saved her years ago now seemed ready to toss her aside in favor of a new puppet. She didn't want to be replaced, but she wasn't sure that hurt as much as the idea of screwing over Shepard. The Commander had saved her life, when the woman had no reason to do so, even after the redhead had tried to kill her. She didn't want to hurt the woman, her other self, or any of the people who loved Shepard. 

"Shepard!" yelled the brunette. "Let's get going!" 

"Coming, Brooks," she responded, before heaving a heavy sigh. She didn't know what to do.


End file.
